


Hearts of Steel

by NightBug_Von



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBug_Von/pseuds/NightBug_Von
Summary: Post 2x08Kara Danvers/Supergirl is coming back to national City after teaming up with Superheroes, fighting against The Dominators. The first thing came to her mind is a certain dark haired CEO. Lena is torn between Kara or Supergirl, Alex and Maggie are lost, and Sara Lance is the only one knows what she wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, #1 First fanfic ever XD  
> #2 English is not my primary language, so excuse the grammars and typos as it is not beta read-proved  
> #3 Comments so I know if this work even worth to continue T_T  
> #4 On with the fic!!

                                                                                                                              

 

In a flash of seconds, a wormhole-like space appears in the center of the room, spiraling inwards. Suddenly a body comes out, and the wormhole disappears behind her.

As soon as her feet touched the floor in her living room, Kara immediately found herself thinking about a certain dark haired CEO. She shakes her head to clear the image, mumbling to herself “must be the space travel” And then she nodded, as if trying to convince herself. She went straight to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and gulped down half of it.

“Kara?!”

Kara was registering Alex’s voice as she turned around when Alex’s body suddenly crushed into her, in a full body hug. And then she remembered, she didn’t quite tell anyone she was leaving their earth when Barry Allen came for her. She returned the hug, rubbing her palm softly on Alex’s shoulders and back.

“What happened? Where were you? We searched for you, We didn’t get any signal out of your phone either, and..and..to think that Cadmus..It’s..” Alex’s was speaking in rapid lines her hands reached up and cupped Kara’s face. Kara can see the well that starts in her sister’s eyes, She put her hands on Alex’s shoulders, trying to get her attention and stops her before she suffocate herself from speaking so fast.

“I’m here, I’m okay, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, and I will explain now if you’ll let me”

***

“Oh wow, a multiverse huh” Both Alex and Kara are sitting on the couch. Alex has beer in hand, listening while Kara munching on popcorns as she gushes about her recent adventure fighting The Dominators along with other superheroes in another earth.

“Guess that explains why we couldn’t pinpoint your phone signal, or any sign that you even exist here, at all” Alex continued. “I was so worried” She looked over to her darling sister. Kara sees the forlorn look in her sister’s eyes.

“I know, I’m so sorry I didn’t get the chance to tell you. It was an emergency, and I really wanted to help, I thought it will be a fast joint mission. It was not” Kara moves and hugs her sister again. “I really am sorry, but I’m here now”  Alex tightens their hug, kisses Kara’s temple and releases her with a smile on her face.

“Wait until Hank sees you” Kara slouched forward and says “Oh God, Hank…He’s going to kill me!” Alex burst into laughter seeing the helpless face Kara making. “Not even your pout going to help you this time sister”

***

It’s been four days since Medusa. Lena mused. She was standing on her office balcony, looking out into the city, bright with lights, clueless.

 _“She didn’t even try to come and say I told you so”_ Lena continued her musing. _“Let alone coming here to at least give support or maybe a comforting word or two, after all I did?”_. She sipped her wine as she ponders yet again _“What’s with that?”_ She tilted her jaw _”And why do I even care?”_  Truth be told, she was angry, and more alone than ever.

A gush of wind stroked her cheek, blowing stray tendrils on her nape and then she heard a soft thud on her right. She kept her eyes on the city. The solid sound of familiar boots, enough to give her heart its own erratic thuds every single time. That is one other thing she is yet to figure out why. She has an idea, but it is too foreign even for her.

After a long moment, neither one of them willing to break the silent. It is comforting in a way, Lena thought. She heard Supergirl sighed for the second time before she finally speak.

“Lena”

Lena’s heart tugged at the way Supergirl mention her name. There it is, how is it that every time Supergirl spoke her name like that, all the mask and burdens as a Luthor seem to just melt away. She closed her eyes but kept facing forward, a mask properly on her face.

“Lena, I’m sorry it turned out the way it was” Lena didn’t say anything, so Supergirl continues. “I know how hard it was for you to do what you do” At that remark, Lena spoke.

“No you don’t” Lena opens her eyes and continues “You have no idea how it feels to betray your own family” She turned her head sideways, catching Supergirl’s face in her peripheral vision. Her jaw tilted slightly upward in that fashion only Lena could ever master that makes the arrogant gesture seems almost endearing. The husky, sarcastic tone laced in her voice “How ironic, the only family I ever known. My whole life spent to prove myself worthy to be seen at least as a daughter. I’d say I hate her, no matter how cruel she is, or how evil, she is my family” She turned towards the city again and sipped her wine slowly.

“That’s because deep inside you know you love her. That’s why you wanted to prove yourself in the first place. You wanted her to love you. And that makes it harder to betray that love” Supergirl stepped closer behind Lena, she can smell her perfume. “Lena, right now, I have no words that could describe how much I want to understand your feeling. But I stand with my words before. You are nothing like your mother. And after that night, no matter what people say about you, you are your own hero. You are National City’s hero. Heck, you are my hero”

Supergirl wanted so bad to just put her hands on Lena’s shoulders and physically shake those words into her. Somehow she felt the both of them are not in that stage yet. Yes they have both declared friends, but touching is intimate gesture no? she thought. Her mind went back to the night of Medusa as she stares out into the bright city lights pass Lena’s arched shoulders, those fine shoulders that seems to never rest. She spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper but maybe because she is wishful. “I want to know if you still consider me a friend”

Lena turned towards Supergirl then. Her eyes searching something in the depths of Supergirl’s soft blue eyes. She blinked before she spoke. “I may have been blinded by loyalty to my family, but I know a friend when I see them. I’m not that naïve Supergirl”. She saw Supergirl visibly released a breath apparently she’s been holding. And she realized that she mirrored the gesture, although she wasn’t holding her breath, but deep inside her she felt lighter.

Supergirl smiles that half quirky smile of her, blue eyes still locked on Lena’s . “Is that a yes?” Her tone playful.  The corner of Lena’s mouth twitched, and then she nodded, witnessing the half smile on Supergirl’s face blossoms into full-blown megawatt smile. She wanted to turn around, avoiding yet another surge of charm but apparently she had a bit much of wine tonight and her body swayed. Supergirl’s hands shot out and catches Lena by the waist. Somehow Lena’s own hand now gripping on Supergirl’s shoulder. Those shoulders of justice.

“Careful there” Supergirl searching Lena’s eyes.

“I’m okay, it’s just the wine” She realized her grip on Supergirl’s shoulder and just as fast releases them.

“Go home Lena, you’re drunk” Supergirl attempt on joke, still smiling. Finally Lena mirrored the smile.

“You’re right” Lena felt the hands on her waist slowly if reluctantly retracted. She felt the loss of warmth immediately. Supergirl started to fly but stops, hovering mid-air. One of her leg on the back of the others. She looked down on Lena “You will be okay right? Just know that whenever you need a friend, you have me” At Lena’s nod Supergirl flashes another smile and then flew upward.

***

It is an ordinary morning at CatCo. Where Mike trying to socialize as humanly as possible. Even after Kara scold him for spanking a female coworker who was walking out of the elevator they were in. He meant to show to her that he appreciate her babe-ness. Kara just wanted the elevator to crash right there and then.

At 10.15 AM Kara was being summoned by Snapper. Temporarily distracted from keeping Mike working as well as being “socialized”. It’s like being told you’re free from your baby sitting job and now you’ve got to cook for the parents. Taking her notepad with her she enters Snapper’s room.

“You brought up story about alien detector device the other day. You still working on that?” He talked to her while still typing on his keyboard. Once a while sorting papers in front of him. His glasses perched high up his foreheads.

“Err, You said it wasn’t a story. I didn’t….” Her words was cut by Snapper

“I did not say it wasn’t a good story. I specifically told you to simply be a reporter and leave out your own emotional attachment with the story, whatever bias you have on it” His eyes shifted towards her for a moment and then back on the papers as he continues “It surprised me you didn’t even try to write about Medusa”

Kara corrected her glasses before she replies “Ah, yes. I think many other already work on it, so..” Again she was cut by Snapper

“So you decided your story isn’t worthy just because other people cover the same story? What do you think all of us doing here? We all cover the same story. There are hundreds of news tribunes in the city alone. All covering the same daily news. It’s all about who brings out news closest to the truth behind every story. That’s what you want people to read. Simple truth, and let them be the judge”

“No it’s not that, It’s just that…” She looked towards Snapper who has his glasses removed and practically throw it on the desk as he looked at Kara.

“Have I not berate you enough, kid?”  

“No sir, I mean yes” Kara stammered, “I mean I’ll be working on it” walking backwards and then heads out of the office.

***

Kara smiled as she passes Jess’s desk. The girl smiles back and then nods as if confirming the CEO’s presence, but nonetheless picks up her phone. No doubts informing her boss. After a few soft knocks, Kara heard the invitation. Looking down on her impeccable moss green cardigan, cream shirt and fitting brown slacks, she let herself in.

Lena is perched on her throne. Her office chair, but she always made it look like a throne every time she sits there, Kara thought. And as usual, she dressed beautiful in her peach colored dress. Her hair styled in a sleek classic bun high on her head. Not a strand of hair dare to escape it. Kara only dreaded the thought of doing this all over again.

“Hello Kara” Lena greeted Kara from her chair, gesturing for her to sit on the vacant chair in front of her

“Hi, How are you” Kara greeted back, a nervous smile on her lips.

“I’m fine, thank you for asking. How may I help you today? Wait, I think I know how I may help you today. You’re here for Medusa's story, am I wrong?” Lena’s face straight as she finishes her inquiry.  For a moment, Kara was speechless, unsure how to start.

“No, Lena. I meant it when I say how are you, really” She paused to let the weight of her words sink in.

This time, Lena sighed, her body leaned forward. Face in her palms, shoulders starts trembling. In an instant, Kara was there. Wrapping her arms around the CEO, rubbing gently on her back as she held the woman who started to weep silently. After the trembling subsided and Lena seemed to be aware of herself again, Kara loosen her embrace, and Lena sits back, leaning with both arms on her desk. Kara spotted the tissue box on the table, took few sheets and offers them to Lena.

“Thank you” Lena offers back. Kara only smiled, compassion in her eyes.

  “I did not meant to just break down in front of you like that, it was so unlike me” She chuckled nervously. Looking at Kara sheepishly as she dabbed at her eyes with the tissue.

“It’s okay, we all have our moments” Kara sits on the other end of the desk, watching Lena. “It’s probably odd to say this, but I’m glad you found it’s okay for you to cry in front of me. Because that’s what’s friend are for, among other things of course” A goofy smile on Kara’s face. 

“I know, and I’m glad that you are my friend” Lena thought about it oddly. Indeed. This bubbly personality. Who readily offer her friendship where no one else would have want to touch the Luthors with a ten feet pole. This girl who is so smart and at the same time endearingly shy and clumsy. Cute, another voice in her mind supplied. She blinked twice.

“You will get through this” Kara said to her. “You’re strong. It takes bravery to stand up like that. It took even more courage to stand up against your own when you know they were wrong” Kara reaches her hands across the desk and holds Lena’s in hers. Looking into her eyes, she continues “You are not just  a Luthor, you are Lena Luthor”.

Lena’s brows bunched together as if unsure of herself, but Kara’s eyes are still locked on hers. Once more she draw strength from that gaze and she smiled thankfully. Kara smiled too, that extra goofy smile of hers, and then in an instant stopped. A serious expression on her face “Now, about that favor you can help me with” Lena chuckled.  

***

The bar is filled with the usual crowd. Aliens and inhumans that needs their own escape from daily mask they have to wear around so called normal people. Whatever that supposed to mean. They are normal in their own planet. But as luck would have it, some of their planets are gone, some are refugees of their own government and many other disclosed reasons for their staying on earth. They are considered aliens because earth is not their motherland. Not their natural habitat. 

Alex is sitting at one of the table, Maggie next to her drinking her beer. Once a while one of the alien patron would tap her on the back to say hello or just throwing in  a nod. Alex recognized  a few.

“You’re quite popular here aren’t you” Alex said as she drink her own beer, a small smile on her lips

Maggie looked at her and shrugged nonchalantly. “Many of them are just from old cases. Not all of them criminals really”.

Alex thought Maggie looked tense tonight. She is not her usual confidence self. “You okay?” she asked

“Hmm? Yeah..I’m okay. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, you seem agitated” Maggie smiled at Alex and then replies “It’s just work. A case I’m working on” Alex doesn’t look convinced but she let it go “Want to go somewhere else?” She offered. Maggie finished her beer and about to reply when her phone buzzed. She read the message.

“I’m sorry, rain check?” Maggie put on her dimpled smile “Got to get back to the station”

Alex raises herself and reaches for Maggie’s arm. Planted a lingering kiss on her lips “Be safe okay” Maggie stole another chaste kiss before she reply “I’ll definitely get on that rain check” And then she turned around heading for the exit door. Not long after Maggie disappeared behind the door, Alex’s own phone rang. She picked up immediately “Yes?, I’m on my way” She clipped her phone back and hurried to the exit door.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What do we got” Alex asked no one in particular as soon as she arrived at the DEO console room. She eyed Winn who’s clicking on his keyboard. The screen in front of him layouts a series of small rectangles and datas, one in particular showed a map of National City. He zoomed in on an area where a red dot beeping with a red circle around it. Alex stepped closer behind him.

“There has been an explosion” Winn clicked on his keyboard and the red dot zoomed further, revealing the area surrounding it. “Right where the red dot is, which is at ...” He reads on a small tag beneath the list of information on the map and continues “Babylon St. The pinpoint is definitely on a Bank. A local Bank. Supergirl is on her way there”

“Okay, what prompted the DEO is what’s been caught on the CCTV across the street” Hank added, and then nods towards Winn “Show her Winn”. At that, Winn click on another keyboard and a CCTV record is brought on screen. A group of men getting out of a van, all wearing mask and armed with devices appears to be some sort of weapon. They all soon enters the bank but not before one of them looked towards the camera, aimed the device he’s carrying and the device shot a reddish beam towards the recording camera. At that instant the CCTV recording was blanked out.

“So, another case of bad guys using alien technology?” Alex concluded. Hank nodded and continues “It appears so. But where do these people keep getting their hands on these high tech? We locked the last crazy Luthor in”

“That is true” Alex agreed “But that doesn’t exactly mean she lost control over God knows how many men working underground for her”

“Yaaaaye” Winn sarcastically cheered. “Just when I thought we wiped out the last high tech enemy bent to destroy the world”

“That, or we have new kid on the block. In the meantime you and our ground crew should be heading there too, collecting information on the technology those men are using” Hank informed Alex and heads out the room himself, dismissing the meeting.

***

Supergirl arrived on the scene as the robbers about to leave the bank, heading to their van. She saw two of the robbers still at the bank entrance are fighting with another figure. A female figure. She’s using a double baton as her weapon and clearly kicking asses. She saw her kicked one weapon off the other men hands and crushed the other with her baton. She looked familiar she thought. She sweep the scene and saw the last 3 of the robbers going inside the van, one of them took a hostage, held in front of him as he moved behind other men, securing their escape. But one of them noticed Supergirl and quickly told his gang to move quicker while releasing beam shots towards Supergirl. She tried to use her front to shield herself against the laser but she found herself knocked four feet back. The one who has the female hostage aimed his gun at the hostage and yelled “No superhero wannabe today or she dies” He jerk the weapon against the back of the female to emphasize his word. Supergirl who now standing back up albeit grimacing in pain stopped her advance.

“You don’t want to do this!” She yelled back. She looked around them, seeing people fleeing the scene.

The other men laughs “Oh yes, we do!” And then he aimed at near passerby who’s running across the street and shoots his weapon. Supergirl moved in a flash and uses her heat vision to repel the beam. She spotted a pregnant woman next as the target and flew pass, grabbing her mid-fly and then deposit her down on a corner behind the building. The men are now getting inside the van and taking the female hostage with them but just before she got inside, Supergirl uses her heat vision and aimed at the hand holding her. The man screamed and releases the woman who quickly run away. Supergirl saw the female hostage being secured by the other female fighter she saw before. At that moment the man in the van aims and shots at Supergirl, his men coming out of the van and starts shooting towards Supergirl too.

In the middle of the riot, Alex crew arrived on the scene and quickly surrounds the area. Alex noticed Supergirl and she starts shooting her weapon towards the van. Supergirl repels the laser beam with her heat vision but she can only go against one, two more beams manage to knock her backwards. Alex managed to injure the would be escape driver. In the meantime Supergirl, again with her heat vision blew the vehicle entirely, murmuring “No superhero for you, just pissed ass Supergirl” The rest of the DEO team secured the area and fall in to arrest the injured men.

“So this is your earth?” Supergirl turned around at the voice

“Sara?” She looked at the familiar figure “I knew I recognize that badass move” She grins “How come you’re - ? Where’s your team?”

“Yeah, I was dropped on the alley behind the bank” Sara walked closer. “The crew split up looking in another timelines. They sent me here. The perp we’re dealing with also have space jumping- timeline bending ability, so … “ She shrugged nonchalantly “We’re pretty much looking everywhere now. The ship was leaving when I noticed the masked men leaving the bank. I couldn’t just stand by and watch” Sara grinned sheepishly

“No, I don’t see you can resist that much fun” Both Supergirl and Sara Lance standing face to face as Alex stepped in

“Owh, Sara, this is special agent Alex Danvers” She added in a low tone, leaning forward. “she’s Kara Danvers’s sister” Alex reached out a hand and Sara held them in a firm shake.

Sara’s lips pursed in a playful manner as she held Alex’s gaze and introduces herself “Sara Lance” She make a little bowing gesture by tilting her head, eyes intense on Alex.

“Alex Danvers” Alex replied “I’ve heard about you, from Supergirl’s last space-time adventure” Alex remember Supergirl telling her about all the superheroes teaming up against alien invasion in another earth. Supergirl of course didn’t at all emphasize on the looks of each heroes. The one standing in front of her has the built of a heroine all right. She never thought someone’s chin can be that intimidating, in a heart fluttering way. Gorgeous blue eyes and there is just something about her, maybe the general cockyness.

“You did?” Sara still have that coy smile on her face and then she jutted her chin at Supergirl’s way “Nothing compare to the maid of might here of course” Her hand still holding Alex’s

Alex’s flushed under the blatant flirting “Yeah, No…I mean I need my hand back” Her eyes shifted down at their joined clasp. Sara grinned before she releases her grasp “Of course”

Alex looked towards Supergirl “Im heading back to DEO, I’ll see you there” She casted one fleeting look at Sara and then walks toward one of the DEO van.

Sara lance was still staring where Alex Danvers had gone when she said “Supergirl I know I’ve said you’re hot the other day, but damn… Your sister is just … WOW”

Kara’s shoulders stooped forward as she sighed “Please stop, how do you even know she’s gay?”

“Girl, your sister broke my gaydar” She replies deadpanned. Supergirl rolled her eyes. Sara grinned playfully “Need to go settle some temporary identity arrangement” With that she turned around and starts walking away, adding “you might find me in the local police department” Supergirl scanned the area surrounding her before she too flying away from the scene.

***

Back in DEO-HQ, 12 hours later

“So, we have any progress with the weapon tech yet? What kind?” Hank started

“Our lab determined the energy source. Definitely space origin. Some Lurantium, from 6th quadrant of inner galaxy. Not sure how it got here” Winn provided.

“Turns out, this is not the first attack using similar weapon, but no explosion involved. Mostly robbery. So far we gathered reports of two other attacks scattered around the city” Alex surmised.

Supergirl nodded, hands on her hips “How about those guys that has been arrested, they talking yet?”

“No luck on that, I’m pretty sure they’re not going to talk either” Alex explained.

“Okay, I’ll be heading back to CatCo. Call me when you have new lead” Supergirl heads out of the base and flew.

***

Kara was explaining how the copying machine work to Mike when she saw Lena walking in the office area.

Kara told Mike to go back in his chair and work on sorting the documents before she greets Lena. “Lena! Hi, how are you” She can’t help but noticing how great Lena always looked. Today she’s wearing a soft cream dress with maroon highlights that she covered in a burgundy coat jacket.

“Hi, I’m good. Thanks for asking. How’s the reporting life?” Lena greeted back

“Awh, it’s been fun” Kara makes a dismissing notion with a wave of her hand and then leaned in and talks in a conspiracy tone “I have a snappy boss but thanks to your help the other day I think he might getting just a little bit soft on me” And then she flashes her trademark bubbly smile.

Lena smiled back “That’s good news. I’m happy for you” She looked around and then back at Kara. “I actually need to talk to Supergirl. And I’m so sorry I keep coming to you for this, but I just don’t know how to reach her otherwise”

Kara kept her smile on “Owh, It’s fine. It’s one of the perks being Alex’s sister. And it’s not like I have Supergirl’s number either” She laughed a nervous laugh and then clears her throat “I mean, all I do is just call Alex and she’ll be the one contacting Supergirl” Another smile.

“Still” Lena looked at her sheepishly.

“So, do you have another gala or something? Since you’re looking for Supergirl and all?”

Lena shakes her head, smiling “No, I…. there’s something I need to tell her”

For a moment Kara looks dumbfounded before she shakes her head and replies “Of course, something important?”

“No, it’s just something I came upon. I…uhm, I saw the news about recent attack” At Kara’s creased eyebrow Lena continues “The bank attack? The news said they were using alien weapon”

“Ohh, you know about the weapon?” Kara asked

“No, not really. Is why I need to talk to Supergirl about it. I think I may have stumbled upon another one of Lex’s underground work. But I’m not sure yet”

“Oh, Okay… Anything I can help” Kara fiddled with her glasses. She looked at Lena and for a split second noticing the color of Lena’s eyes. Summer ocean she thought. Green, her mind supplied. No, they looked blue in certain lights. She found herself staring, looked down and flushes red.

“Something funny?” Lena searched Kara’s eyes. A playful smile on her lips

“No, I – uhm … “ Kara stammered and Lena started to chuckle. Kara fixed a non-existent stray tendrils behind her right ear “Hahaha, It’s something Mike did today. It was funny but embarrassing at the same time”

“Mike, of the intern?” Lena guessed

“The same one, yea” replied Kara and then they both laughed. Kara mentally pats her own back at the smooth saving.

Lena adjusted her coat and looked towards the entrance area and back to Kara.”Okay, I have interrupted your time enough. I better be going. Something to take care of in one of the branch office”

“Stop, You’re not interrupting anything. Just my babysitting the intern if at all” Kara smiled

“Okay, take care Kara”

“You too” Lena was turning away and was walking into the elevator when Kara found her voice “Lena!?”

Lena turned around, stopped the closing elevator and Kara continues “Have dinner with me?. I-uhm.. I mean - Let’s have a dinner. Like, we can go out sometimes. You know, just.. eating...have fun?” her stammering is back.

Lena flashes a brilliant smile and replies “I’d love to, It’s a date! Text me” And then she turns and disappear behind the elevator.

Kara felt a surge of hot red flush in her chest. What was that? She thought. It’s just a dinner. Friends do that all the time no? She fidgets with her glasses some more and then heads back to her own office.

***

Alex and Maggie were walking together hand in hand along the park, they decided to jog the dinner they had together. The weather is warm, the sky on the other hand refuse to share the stars with them tonight. Alex mind replayed the event a week ago when Maggie finally admits her own feelings. She felt wonderful, this woman walking so close next to her is wonderful. Maggie saw a bench and decided sit on it for a while. Alex joined sitting next to her. Something in the back of her mind made her uneasy, she doesn’t want to think about it. But she also couldn’t ignore the way Maggie looked at her right now. 

Maggie tightens her grasp on Alex’s hand. Alex smiled fondly at that gesture when Maggie spoke “Alex, I’ve been meaning to tell you this” She turns and looks at Alex

Alex narrowed her eyes, suddenly that uneasy feeling rears up again. “What’s wrong”

“Alex, are you sure about all this? About us? You?” Maggie asked

“What do you mean? Maggie If it wasn’t for you I would’ve never realize the real me” Alex’s voice trembled, her stomach coiled. She refuse to be weak.

Maggie reaches up and caresses Alex’s cheek softly “No, please don’t- I just - That’s exactly what makes it hard for me” she added desperately “Don’t you see?”

“Are you being serious right now?” Alex’s tone incredulous “I just found myself, … found you”

“And you’re not losing me sweetheart” Maggie stopped Alex’s stirring of thought “What I meant, is just for me and you to take this slowly. As much as it is for you, and for me. I don’t want to feel like I’m taking advantage of you”

“You’re not taking-” Alex trying to reason but Maggie cut her off.

“That’s how it would feel for me. If I feel like I’m rushing you into this. I know you don’t feel like that” Maggie brought their foreheads together and spoke in a soft voice “I am very fond of you Alex Danvers. I need to make sure that your heart is ready for this as much as mine. I couldn’t help myself that night, I had to kiss you or I might die” she lamented “And I’m sorry I put you through my own insecurities”

Alex’s mind couldn’t grasp the whole idea of Maggie being insecure. She thought they got over this issue. Is it that hard for Maggie to trust her? To trust that she loves Maggie not because she made Alex realize she is gay. Alex loves Maggie because she is the first woman who have the guts to break Alex’s self made barricade. Maggie helped her realize that Alex too deserve to be loved, Alex too deserve to love anyone regardless of their gender. And right now, the only person she’s loving is Maggie. Her heart made that decision for her.

Alex releases their clasped hands, and drew back “ Are we breaking up already?

“No, sweetheart, No” Maggie took Alex in her embrace and kisses her temple “I’m not breaking up with you. I’m giving you space. I will be here, I’ll always be here”

Alex murmured against Maggie’s neck “You better be”

***

Lena Luthor is leaning backwards on her car seat, eyes closed. She thought about previous night when Supergirl visited her office balcony. Her mind keep coming back to the way Supergirl hands enclosed her waist. The move was innocent, she was keeping Lena off balance. But she couldn’t erase the way her heart skipped a beat, or the loss she felt when Supergirl releases her. She thought about the harsh words she threw at Supergirl the night she came to her office seeking information about Lillian. She had accused her the way Lillian accused Superman. The shocked look on Supergirl’s face when she accused her of coming to destroy the last of the Luthors.

At that moment the tablet laying on her lap beeped. She focused on the screen of her tablet, reading incoming information about one of the warehouses that once under Lex’s organization. In fact, she is heading to the warehouse herself. Suddenly She heard a loud noise, the black sedan in front which is part of her security team that she deployed after recent attacks, swerved to the right, flipped over and crashed onto the side road, engulfed in flames. Her driver managed to stabilize the car and avoided the other car but then hits the brake making the car skidded into a sudden stop. She’s suddenly aware of a black SUV blocking their path, three men wielding an odd looking weapon standing in front of the vehicle. Lena Looked behind her and found the other security car has also stopped, four men in a black uniform got out from the car. Suddenly she heard the first shot fired and one of her men hits the ground. The other two move forward while shooting their own bullets towards the SUV blocking the road. The last guy from her security team makes his way towards her car door.

“Stay down ma’am!” He instructed while he shoots

Lena ducked in her seat but she could see one of the SUV men shoots his weapon towards the guy ducking behind the front tire of the sedan she was in, sending the man backwards almost ten feet, a burnt mark on his chest. Another loud crash and she saw the other front man down. The man on the side of her car door, now alone soon also got hit.

Two of the attackers walked over, one of them smashed the car window with the butt of his weapon, proceeds to unlock the door open before he grabbed Lena out of the car and shoves her towards the other guy.

“Take her to the site, she’s needed alive”

Lena struggled briefly against her captor but it’s futile “Who are you? What do you want?” The man didn’t say anything. He took out a slim fiber wristcuff from his pants pocket and tied both Lena’s hand on her back. He then pushed her into the back seat of the SUV before closing the door and sliding in the passenger side upfront himself. The driver set the vehicle in motion without further instruction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena showed us the bravery to add to her already smexy self, Supergirl fulfilled her promise to be there when Lena needed her, and Sara is her smug self as usual, all chin and abs XD ..  
> # just little installment before Christmas, HAPPY HOLIDAYS to you all, and Merry Christmas to those who celebrates, I personally dont .. ;)  
> # On with the show ladies ...

Kara had just finished handing over another story for Snapper to check when her phone rang. It was Alex.

“What’s up sis?” Kara chirped

“Kara? Lena Luthor was being kidnapped about an hour ago”

Kara didn’t waste any moment, in a flash she was outside the building, shed her shirt and flew off.

Soon she let herself inside the DEO’s console room. Alex, Hank and Winn were already there. “How did this happen?” She asked Winn immediately.

“The street footage showed us the attackers. They are using the same weapon the robbers used at the bank. It appears like they have been waiting for her. Her car’s GPS reveal her last destination to be one of the warehouses owned previously by Lex Luthor” He replied.

“Do we know where they’ve taken her?” Winn shakes his head

Alex chipped in “Actually Maggie was the one informing us about this. They got report coming in about accident on the street, and the officer on site reported the vehicle involved belonged to Luthor corp. We did footage check immediately to confirm it. It was her”

“She was talking to me this morning about some previous project Lex owned she suspected have relation to the recent alien technology resurfacing. She wanted to talk to Supergirl about it” She closed her eyes sighing “Why didn’t I just coerce her to talk more, I am a reporter god damn it” Supergirl rubs her temple in a gesture of frustration.

“Don’t beat yourself up, you didn’t know she was going to be kidnapped” Alex told her.

“What do we do? We can’t just let her out there alone?” Supergirl sounded almost desperate.

“There’s nothing we can do now, they clearly kidnapped her. They want something. Until then, she’ll be safe” Hank offered

“No! She’s the head of L-Corp, where would they send the demands? The boards don’t give a shit about her! The kidnappers are not after her money” Supergirl paced back and forth as she talks.

“But we have no clue whatsoever on her whereabouts, We can’t track her unless she’s taking at least her phone with her. And clearly that isn’t the case here”

Hank watched Supergirl as she folds her arms over her chest, clearly frustrated. He turns to Winn and instructed “Look up on the warehouse she was supposed to be heading, make an approximate area. And double check on any other warehouses last known to have suspicious activity under Lex’s reign. Check on those too” He looks toward Supergirl “We’re doing what we can”

“And I’ll do what I can. Keep me informed about those warehouses” Supergirl briefly looks at Alex, and then heads out of the console room.

***

Somewhere in the outskirt of the city

Lena was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, her hands still in cuffs. The room she was in is lit only by one single dim light coming from a bulb hanging down from the ceilings. It is a small room, with an almost hospital nauseating white clean surfaces. No sharp edges where the walls meets the floor as well as the corners. Typical sterile room structures designed to keep minimal contamination, she observed. One door to her right, with small rectangular opening covered by double glass, enhanced with rail bars on the middle. No windows, so the see through opening probably for surveillance purpose. Surprisingly, a flat TV is fashioned into one of the wall. There’s also no table or chair in sight.

Lena heard shuffling behind the door, there’s a sound of electric key sliding against the panel and then the door swung open. Lena recognizes her captor earlier standing outside the door, he doesn’t seem like he is going to enter the room. Just then she noticed another man enters the room. She didn’t recognize him.

The man has average build, a bit on the stocky side but not from fat. His beard looked overgrown, unkempt even. He’s wearing a tactical suit complete with gears clipped here and there. A side weapon on his left thigh. He sneered at her before he speaks “Look at you, Luthor” He scoffed “Wait, you’re not really a Luthor, at least that’s what the other crazy ass bitch said about you. She goes on and on about how different you are from Lex” He laughed then. “Oh boy, kid is mental… but got to give it to him, he’s genius”  He paced back and forth as he goes on “In fact, his genius mind brought us this new technology. Imagine, a weapon that can kill a person at an exact coordinates, exactly at a specific time”

Something clicked in her mind and Lena looked up at him, narrowing her eyes “So you’re behind all the alien-based tech attacks”

“Oh, those are just test drive, nothing compare to the device you’re about to weaponize” He chuckled “But you can’t just go out shooting people in the street with a weapon like these. The money is just added bonus” He turns towards Lena again. “Now, onto more important things “Like giving me the activation code for the starting command in your Nano-fusion technology machine”

Lena’s face didn’t show any recognition on the matter or any response at all “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Oh, come on sweetheart. Cut the crap”

“You said yourself I’m not a Luthor. Do you really think Lex would’ve told me about his entire world dominating escapade plots?”

The man laughed “No, but as much as that face is pretty, I know you’re not stupid either” He smirked “You would have found your way”

“Then you guessed wrong” Lena continues unfazed.

“No?” He squatted down in front of Lena, bringing his face closer he added “Even if I get rough with you?

“Do whatever you want” Lena challenged. The man leered at her. And then Lena saw his hand moves. The next thing she know is the sting on her left cheek. He had back handed her so hard her head reeled from the pain. She tasted blood on the left side of her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and tries numbing the pain.

“Give me the code” He repeated in a flat tone. Lena gritted her teeth and mumbled a “No”

He scoffed, “Why are you refusing to give the code anyway? Feeling like a hero are we? Think you can save the world from its doomed end?”

“I have nothing to do with the fate of the world” Lena, breathless trying to compose herself again with as much dignity she can muss up. What’s with being a female Luthor tied up and helpless on the floor, bleeding.

 He stood up then. “You know, I’ve thought about it before.  You’re not going to be easy” He looked down at her again “So I decided to go ahead and spread maybe a few bombs planted here and there across the city”  

Lena didn’t seem to budge over this information. And he continues “So, code or I play kaboom with the citizens” He made a noise as if being excited.

“I told you, do whatever you want. What do I care about the citizens” Lena resisted. He shrugged comically and then motioned his hand towards one of the men standing outside who let himself in and then turned the TV on. Lena didn’t try to look at what’s playing but she can still hear the sound of  a male reporter, citing news flash about a blast just happened in one of the amusement park. The news is freshly coming in so the casualty could not be determined yet but it has been confirmed there were children amongst the victims.  Her gaze shifted towards the TV as the reporter continues announcing and commented about Supergirl being on the location saving victims caught under ruins of the structures. And among the ruins behind the reporter, Lena saw Supergirl as the camera spotted and zoomed in on her briefly showing her blowing the fire out and then back to the reporter as Supergirl moved away from the scene.

Lena looked up at him then, her face unreadable.

 

***

***

 

Supergirl is flying over the city, using her X-ray vision she scanned a lot of underground structures, buildings and warehouses according to Alex’s info. She didn’t find any strange activities. She was getting impatient by the minutes.

_”Please be safe”_

Just then with her enhanced vision she saw an explosion towards east of the city. She changed course and flew full speed in that direction.

By the time Supergirl arrived on the explosion site, she knew she was too late. She heard screams and moans in pain from under the ruins and she immediately started lifting them, trying to find survivors. She was putting the fire out when Firefighters joined her and so she moved to find more survivors. She noticed the Police department’s vehicles and patrol cars have also joined the rescue. Maggie was there and she was walking towards her, a familiar figure in tow.

“Supergirl, thank you” Maggie said to Supergirl. Behind her, Sara Lance nodded in silent recognition.

“It’s our job to keep them safe, detective” Supergirl replied, a sad frown stretched across her lips “And we failed”

“You of all people should realize by now we can’t save everyone, every single time Supergirl” Sara Lance chipped in. Maggie who suddenly remembers her, introduces Sara to Supergirl

“This is Detective Sara Lance, she just transferred and temporarily signed to be my partner, at least for the time being”

“Nice meeting you Detective”

Supergirl feigned introduction as Maggie spoke again “And she is right, we just have to focus on bringing the bad guys in. It’s a bomb, no witness on the bomber but the fragments collected isn’t really standard issues. In the light of recent alien related technology the department chose to send us in anyway”

“I can’t help but thinking that these attacks are too random. The robbery, and then this” Supergirl stated her own observation

“You’re right, and if there’s no party showing up claiming for this then it’s even more strange” Maggie agreed.

“And between all these, Lena Luthor is missing” Supergirl contemplated aloud, looking up the skies, her jaws clenched.

Sara noticed this display of concern “We will work on this, the medics and the rest of the crew will handle the situation. You go find your friend”

Supergirl looked at Sara, her eyes questioning _“How do you know she’s a friend?”_

Sara smiled reassuringly at Supergirl _“I know that look”_

One of the field officers called for Maggie’s attention and she excuses herself to go talk to him. Sara walked towards Supergirl and spoke in a low voice “I need your help about something”

***

***

“Why are you doing this”

Lena started. She tries to ignore the fact about how she feels like she’s being responsible for the life of people suddenly taken. It is so ridiculous to think someone is capable of taking peoples lives on a whim just to prove a point. On the other hand, she genuinely thought she didn’t cared. She thought she could ignore the threat, half hoping he was bluffing and just because she is not that person. She is not someone who would put others before her. Yet, here she is contemplating on giving this man the code he wants.

Of course she know the code. Of course Lex hadn’t share the information. But Lex has always been an organized man. He barked orders, he is meticulous, ruthless, but he wouldn’t want his hands get dirty in the process. Unless it is something very personal, like Superman. She had stumbled upon this Nano-fusion technology project, among stacks of papers and many projects belong to him. After Cadmus, she didn’t want to be left in the dark anymore. She was digging into her own brother’s works, what was left of them. Even after that, she was convinced she only touched the surface of whatever scheme Lex had orchestrated in his quest for world domination, by way of dominating the most powerful superhero earth ever known. Superman.

She figured out that the project were being handled in two separate site. One of them is an underground laboratory where their scientists work on simulating the low level fusion. She couldn’t find any information about the second site initially. But being aware that she is not in an underground laboratory, she assumed this is the second site. When she was brought here she noticed that this part of the site is built on a remote part of the city, consisted of twin tower buildings.  

“Power” He replied simply. “The most ancient reason why mankind thrives, and why the purge of civilization must happen every now and then” He added. “And really, your brother does really good job at maintaining his” He stood, slipping both hands in his side pockets “You know, as much I as I hate to admit, but by your brother’s reign in the city he was the sole source of evil and practically make other small time players a law abiding citizens just like the rest of you. Like a shark in a tank, you take out the main predator, the food chains will go on without it and new predators arises”

Lena contemplates this, she raked her brain trying to find a way out of the situation. If she gave him the code, what will stop him from using the device for far more evil wrongdoings then? But if she doesn’t, she will never live in peace knowing she let those people die because she’s too selfish, saving herself.

“Well” He straightens “Enough with the chit chat, shall I continue playing kaboom?” He stares down at Lena, noticing she hadn’t responded, so he motion towards his men, instructing “Set the second one off” and then he proceed turning away and was heading out of the room when Lena’s mind yield

“Stop! – I’ll give you the code. Just stop hurting those people” She said, her shoulders sagged, defeated.

The man stopped but didn’t turn around, instead talking over his shoulder “There we go, It wasn’t hard was it? You could’ve stopped those people from dying had you agreed sooner” He taunted her still, and then motioned his hand towards his men again “Bring her up to the main tower. Wait for my return,  I have something to do before”  And then he was gone.

 

***

After hours of searching over the city skies, Supergirl  finally heads back home. She had hoped Hank was right, Lena was being kidnapped meaning the people who took her will keep her alive for the time being. She passes Alex on the couch watching TV who was oblivious of her presence. Supergirl walked on and decided to change into comfortable clothes. She went back to the living room and found Alex still on the same position as she went in, she’s laying back on the couch, eyes on the TV screen but seemingly unfocused.

Kara hesitantly sits down at the end of the couch where Alex’s feet crossed. Only then Alex looked at her as if realizing she wasn’t alone anymore. She pulled up her feet, raises herself up to a sitting position and leans back on the couch instead. She knew Kara was searching for Lena the entire time she wasn’t home. She looked at her sister and asked in a concerned tone.

“Find anything?”

Releasing a long breath, Kara shakes her head at the question. And then she looked back at her sister. “How about you?”

“Winn still can’t find any trace of her either, he tried checking the vehicle used by the kidnapers using the footage we have but it’s a dead end too. Car was reported stolen few days ago” Alex informed

“No, I wasn’t talking about that” Kara says, looking at Alex

“Hmm?” Alex looked at her sister

“Is everything okay between you and Maggie?” Kara decided to prod directly

Alex’s eyebrows shot upward, she looked befuddled by this, and then she smiled a sad smile “I was that obvious huh?”

“Yes, you were that much obvious. Face it sis, Maggie had turn you into a big pile of mush” Kara joked

Alex let out a snort of laughter “I know” she said. “We’re okay, she said she wanted to give me space” Kara wanted to speak but Alex continues “She want to make sure that we both ready. It’s kind of like first love you know, surely there will be heartbroken moments, but she wanted to make sure that I wouldn’t condemn love if ever I get to that point. And with her recent broke up with her girlfriend, I think she’s afraid I would change my mind and she will have to go all over that again” She assured Kara, and as she ponders over her own words, she knew she understood Maggie’s choice.

Kara nodded understandingly, reached over and enclosed Alex in a warm hug. Alex returned the hug, sighing in relief.

“I’m supposed to be the big sister you know” Alex murmured “And here you are helping me cope with my love life” she chuckled against Kara’s shoulder. She heard Kara snorted before saying “I love you Alex” and so Alex tighten her embrace and answered “I love you Kara”

“Good to know, because I need to talk to you about something” Kara started as she drew back from the hug.

“Okay, about what?” Alex nervously asked

Kara was about to speak when there’s knocking on the door, both turned their heads towards the door. Kara pushes her glasses down over the bridge of her nose and uses her X-ray vision to confirm her suspicion and then reluctantly looked at her sister, grimacing “Yea, about –“

At Kara’s expression Alex decided to get up and open the door. She couldn’t help the little surprised look on her face as she opens the door and found herself face to face with Sara Lance

“Hi – “ Sara Lance greeted her, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Alex’s head snapped towards Kara as she raises one eyebrow at her. Kara pressed her lips together feigning nonchalance and says “ – That”  

Alex proceeds to welcome Sara inside where she joined Kara on the couch. She looked towards Alex who by now making her way towards them too and then sits on the other end of the couch.

“First of all, I need to apologize for invading your home like this” Sara started, eyes on Alex, who nods and says “I’m sure you have explanation”

“Yea, I just need to crash here for few nights or so. I need to dig deeper and collect more information about this thing me and the crew is working on. I have no way of contacting the ship directly, usually we set a specific time and place where they can collect me” Sara looked at Alex and then at Kara who urged her to continue “And it’s such a hassle to try and get a place around here knowing I won’t be sticking around for long. When I go with the boys we usually have a place together so it’s more convenience, but it’s just me now, so” She shrugged. She gazed hesitantly at Alex “I know this is asking too much for a stranger, but you can trust me and I promise I won’t be in your way, or in this case both your ways” She cast a hopeful glance at Alex “Besides, building here has better rooftop. We don’t really want space ship hovering all over the city streets, albeit the stealth mode”

“It’s just for a few nights, it’s fine” Alex replied, she saw Kara looking at her too and then continues “Kara trusted you, that’s enough for me” She rose from the couch, a small smile on her lips. And then as if remembering something, she deadpanned “There’s one problem though”

Kara realized what Alex about to say and she chipped in “Oh, it’s okay Sara doesn’t mind the couch” setting firm eyes on Sara.

“Couch is fine” Sara said to Alex, who nods and heads for her own bedroom. Kara took the remote before she looked at Sara and mouthed “Behave” with a stern glance at Sara, who raises both palms in a mock surrender gesture. She settled herself lower on the couch leaning back, noticing Kara mindlessly channel surfs. After a while Kara still hasn’t settle with any channel. The room is bathed in low light so that every time Kara changed the channel, the TV light flashes from the switching.

“Okay, enough. Are you trying to disco the shit out of my eyeballs here?” Kara stopped then

“Oh, I get it. Friend still missing?” Sara asked, having an idea

“It’s frustrating not knowing if she’s safe or not” Kara answered

“She’s a good friend of you and Alex?” Sara prodded, which Kara answered without missing a beat

“Yea, I mean of course she knows Alex, she saved her life once”

“Uh-huh” Sara sounded doubtful

“What?” Kara asked, looking at her

“Nothing” Sara tapped her chin, contemplating on the situation. A moment passed before she asked “So, is Alex single?” The corner of her mouth twisted in a smile

“Rao, stop. And no, she’s not single. In fact, she’s with Maggie”

“Maggie, as in Maggie Sawyer, my temporary partner detective?

“Yes, that Maggie” Kara answered, she chuckled at the face Sara making then.

“Un-fucking-believable, my luck is”

Kara was now standing and heads for her own bedroom when Sara told her she needs to go out for her own mission and that she won’t be coming in until maybe late afternoon tomorrow.

With her enhanced hearing Kara heard the telltale of a jet engine way up on the building rooftop.  Tilting her head aside she looked at Sara “Is that your ship?”

Sara looked at her incredulous “They’re here? Well then,– Wait, you can hear it?” And then she realizes Kara is Supergirl and just waves her hand dismissively “Never mind don’t answer that” With that she walked out and close the door behind her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried writing this update as much as I could. About a week ago I found out my internet soulmate had been rushed to the hospital. Few days ago she had fallen into a coma with massive brain swelling. And the family left with hard choices. She will be pulled off life-support as of January 17th.   
> I am now at loss of words. I keep distracting myself with this chapter, knowing there's nothing I could do. She's in other end of the world from me. 
> 
> If I can ask anything from you, Please pray for her soul.   
> I'm not sure when I can update next, but I assure you I will.

DEO console room

 

“Alex, I caught a strange signal coming from one of the warehouses” Winn clicked on his keyboard and brought up the screen “It’s odd because it looks like someone’s trying to communicate, much like what we caught when Mon-El  tries to contact his planet. Only this is a bit different. The signal just diffuses and as if somewhat disappear into space” He explained

Can you triangulate the specific location?” Hank urged him

“Yes, I already did”

Alex moved to his side, absorbing what’s being displayed on the map. She looked at Hank who nodded his permission and then she heads out.

As Alex and her crew reached the location she found herself and in an abandoned building. Donned in her tactical gear, she drew her weapon and starts entering, her men scattered close behind her. She ordered one group to search on the left wing and the other to the west while she moves further. Now separated with the rest of the crew, she heard a commotion to her right. She pointed her gun at the direction and immediately alerted as she slowly creeps up into an opening.

A single gunshot rang and she duck, just then she spotted a shadowed figure who looked like they’re carrying a special suitcase running across the other hall. The building is dimly lit so she couldn’t see clearly. Soon there was sound of crossfires in the other part of the building where she sent her crew. She ran ahead intending to catch up with the figure but just before she reached the other room she heard running steps from a hanging structure above her. Another figure jumping over her head, shot passed her and landed three feet ahead, rolled smoothly, used the momentum to catapult themselves into standing position and then immediately run at the same direction the first figure headed. Alex steeled herself and rushes off behind them.

She fired two rounds of bullets at the figure she was pursuing and it made them halted, ducking. Seeing an opportunity she ran ahead and launched herself forward, tackling the still somewhat running figure. As they both tumbled forward in a heap of limbs, her gun nowhere in sight. Alex readied herself for a confrontation. Straddling the figure, she punched her fist downward, intending to knock them out but her fist was caught in their firm grasp.

“Alex! It’s me! Sara!”

“What the fuck?!”

“No time to explain, we need to get that guy!” Sara hurriedly disengaged herself from under Alex and then continues her pursuit. Alex, finally spotted her gun, grabbed it and then follow suit.

By the time they both made it in the center of the building, they both saw a round shaped structure that looked like half a ball. The hollow device is spinning high speed and emitting sheer red lights, they could see the same guy they were after inside the machine. In a matter of seconds the device slowed down and finally stopped spinning. The man nowhere in sight

“We’re too late” Sara huffed, breathless

“What did I just saw?”

“A time travelling pod, works just like a time machine” Sara answered “it looks like we’re dealing with the same guy here”

Alex looked at her curiously. “Explain”

***

Back at the DEO

“So, this guy you’re after is he the one with the time jumping ability?” Hank asked Sara who now joined them in the console room after Supergirl introduced her to the team.

“No, The guy that me and my crew has been trying to apprehend is the man able to modify that time-machine pod Alex and I saw in the warehouse. From what Intel I gather, the one we after earlier previously work with someone named Lex Luthor” On that specific info, Sara noticed the looks on their faces “You guys know him?”

“He have his own history” Hank explained and urged her to explained further

“His name is Vaughn Straszick. It appears like my guy is the one supplying Vaughn with some sort of red matter. Now, my mission is not Vaughn, my mission is to capture the other guy, a speedster named Eobard Thawne. He’s been time jumping and causing anomalies in the timeline. Apparently he switches between earths too”

“Just like the Flash” Supergirl quipped

“Indeed, he is the reverse-flash” Sara confirmed

“Where does Lena fit into all this? Why took her” Supergirl questioned

“Ah, I might have a theory on that. Back at your place when I got into Waverider, I sort of used Gideon’s help, finding information to understand the background of this Vaughn, it’s also where I know he came in contact with Lex Luthor” Sara Explained

“Sorry, who is this Gideon?” Winn asked curiously

“It’s an Artificial Intelligence inside the time ship, Waverider” Sara Explained “So, together Vaughn and Lex Luthor were working on a project using this red matter as the source of energy”

“Lurantium?” Winn voiced

“Yes” Sara confirmed. “It’s not clear how but we’re pretty sure they’re building some kind of mass weapon. But then the project stopped” Sara concluded

Realization dawned on Hank “Lex was sent to prison” He provided. “And Vaughn probably thinks he can continue his project with Lena Luthor’s help. He probably couldn’t have built the project from the start. Only Luthor Corp has that kind of power and resources”

“That’s the theory” Sara continues “And – He dropped this while he escaped”

Sara took out a rolled paper from the inside of her knee length boots and spread it out on the table, it appears to be a map “I think this here – “She pointed at a location on the map “Is where they took your friend. But we have to hurry, that suitcase he was carrying, contained the last batch of Lurantium he needed to complete the weapon” Sara casted a concerned look at Supergirl, who by then already rushes out and off to the sky.

***

Lena found herself being led into another part of the building. After crossing through a hall like passage which she figured was actually a sky bridge connecting the twin towers. They entered into an elevator, and looking at the indicator, they were heading up the top floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened, the man who had been holding her by her shoulder pushed her forward and so she walked on. In front of her, separated by an entrance area, she can almost see through the whole floor as they were separated by thick glasses. She figures the large sized room took almost half of the entire floors. They stopped at another electric doors entirely made of thick glass she assumed. While the men punched in the access code, she can see through the inside, the sorts of monitors, panels, lines of computers attached to one another and lead onto the center of the room where a massive sphere-like device held inside another machine.

They finally enters the large area, her eyes back at the sphere-like device, observing. A sheer of red beams illuminate the center of the sphere while the structure seems like it is holding the sphere by electromagnetic currents, making it spins. Next to it, another machine with pointy structure aimed towards the center of the sphere is attached to a computer with a screen displaying the sorts of chemical and physical stability as well as the equation predictions that keep changing according to the activity in the sphere.

Soon enough, the man who visits her earlier came into the room. He had changed his clothing’s, unlike previously with general black tactical gears and suit, he is now clad in an all-black suit jacket if a bit disheveled. He appeared to be in a hurry. Setting pieces of tubes he took from the steel box he had carried with. After arranging the tubes into each of matching sized panels, he proceeds to work on the monitors, saying “Too bad your brother was too obsessed with Superman” He said while continues clicking. “Oh, you can call me Vaughn by the way” He added offhandedly. “He wanted to fuse the sphere with kryptonite, we never completed it. It’s not that easy getting your hands on such rare stone” He punched in a few more keys and then turned towards them. “So, I decided changing the course of the project, with a little help from a time traveler friend” He said with a sneer on his face.

“Now” He grabbed Lena by one of her arms, proceeded to un-cuff her and then walked her over the panel where he motioned her to start typing in the code “The code please”

Lena took a deep breath, she was thankful that she had read much about the project. She squared her shoulders and start typing the code in. At the same time, one of the machine starts firing up a laser beam towards the sphere. Vaughn, seeing this, smiles an evil smile and then urge her to continue. After a few strokes on the keyboard, she was ready to punch in the last key when the image of Supergirl flashes in her mind, she gulped trying to erase the image and then punched in the key.

After a moment, sound of alarms suddenly heard inside the facility. A computer generated voice boomed in, repeating _“Self destruction sequences started. Abandon site!”_

A look of rage spread across Vaughn’s face “What did you do!” He took large steps towards Lena, pointed a gun at her “Stop it!” But Lena didn’t flinch “I said stop it!” He barked again.

Trembling, Lena tries to be brave under the threat. “You don’t mess with a Luthor” Lena knew there is no other way.  There is no way she’s giving up the code and helps these people creating such weapon. She may had been helpless to prevent them from killing those innocent people back then, but she can prevent them from doing much worse. The voice alarm started pacing the countdown, and they only have two minutes before destruction.

“You bitch!” He was about to pull the trigger and Lena closes her eyes, praying she did the right thing. But the shot never came. Instead she heard a loud crashing noise and she opens her eyes. She saw Vaughn lying on the floor, stomach down. Apparently Supergirl had flown high speed and smashed into him.

A blur of red and blue rushes and appears in front of Lena. “Supergirl!” She realized, breathless. Supergirl noticed the dried blood on the corner of Lena’s mouth and Lena absent mindedly raises her fingers to touch the split lip. She saw the stern look on Supergirl’s face as she turned around where Vaughn had lain on the floor, but before she could approach him further, few of the men posted outside had scrambled into the area and starts shooting lasers at Supergirl. Lena lower herself to the ground avoiding the ricochets and things smashing around her.

Supergirl repelled most of the beams but more than once she got knocked over, smashing into walls herself. She flew high speed making a zig-zag path avoiding beams aimed at her before she smashed into one of the men, bringing them both tumbling on the floor, the guy lay unconscious.

In the middle of all this, Lena didn’t see Vaughn behind her when he grabbed and pulled her into him, her back against him. Pointing  a gun on her temple, he dragged her backwards and out of the facility, “Supergirl!!” Lena let out a scream just before they disappear behind the emergency exit door

Supergirl heard the scream as she continues fighting Vaughn’s armed men. She had just knocked another man unconscious when Alex, Hank and Sara emerges from the entrance area. Sara spotted a man on the floor reaching for his weapon and she threw a shuriken aimed at his hand. He yelped in pain as Sara drew closer and kicked the weapon away.

Soon Hank and Alex joined in the crossfires. She glanced at Supergirl and yelled “Go! We got this!” At that, Supergirl rushes out of the room in a blur of red and blue, she uses her x-ray vision and saw Vaughn taking Lena on the sky bridge between the buildings and quickly headed there.

Supergirl was moving fast towards Vaughn and Lena when he pointed the gun on Lena and yelled “Stop right there or I shoot!” Supergirl stopped a few feet before them, her eyes found Lena’s. Her stomach lurched seeing the ever composed woman looked so pale and out of place. Vaughn was about to start walking again, moving backwards while keep holding Lena at gun point.

“You can’t get away with this Vaughn” Goaded Supergirl,

“I will, with your pretty friend’s help here” He jerked the weapon against Lena’s temple. She flinched, and Supergirl strained herself from pummeling the man to death but she afraid he’d harm Lena in the process. She shifted her eyes on Lena and their eyes met.

Ignoring Vaughn, Supergirl asked Lena instead “Do you trust me?”

Lena on her part,  lost in the blue of Supergirl’s eyes and at the same time amazed at how calmed she is considering her situation. Looking back into those eyes she knew “I trust you”

And before Vaughn took any step, Supergirl focused her strength and stomped hard on the floor, causing the bridge to crack and crumble down fast, both Vaughn and Lena lost their balance and Vaughn involuntary released her as they both lost their footings and starts falling, hands flailing. Supergirl flew down and catches Lena mid-fall, grabbing her by the back of her knees while Lena secured both arms around Supergirl’s neck as she flew back up.

Finally, Supergirl sets Lena down in a secure place inside the building and Lena surprised both herself and Supergirl when she hugged Supergirl. For a moment Supergirl didn’t know what to do, but then slowly reaches up and wraps her arms around Lena as she buried herself deeper into the embrace and murmured a thank you.

“I knew you’d come”

Supergirl didn’t even have the chance to respond to that as Lena remove herself as fast as she had started it, eyes on the floor. And then  “Oh my god! We need to get back in the facility. I had it set to self-destruct”

“You what?!” The sheer knowledge of Lena deliberately set the facility to destruct while she herself still on the site dawned upon Supergirl with such unpleasant taste in her gut. She wanted to be mad at Lena, not knowing why. She wanted to protest but now isn’t really the time.

Lena saw the shocked look and feel as if she needs to explain herself “I had to, he was about to create such terrorizing weapon” She believed she had shocked Supergirl into speechless. She looked up and caught the storm that had clouded the blue eyes, it looked almost grey. But supergirl didn’t say a word. Instead they both hurried back in but by the time they’re there the area is all secured and the DEO team had managed the computers and stop the self-destruction command.

“You should get that lip checked, or it’ll scar.” Alex said to Lena.

“Yes, thank you. I’ll just head home first, can really use a shower right about now” Lena  smiled a thank you, casted a glance around them “Probably going to need  a ride from you guys”

“I’ll take you home” Supergirl offered, looking at Lena, and then Alex “It’ll be safer” Sara pressed a smile tugging on her lips.

“That won’t be necessary, Supergirl” Lena said awkwardly.

“It’s okay, I insist” Supergirl was determined.

They both then headed out a narrow balcony on the outer structure of the building where Supergirl took Lena’s hand, turned her around and pulled her into her chest, back first. Lena tries to relax as Supergirl reached around her and held her secure by her stomach and shoulders.

Lena heard Supergirl’s voice talking so close by her right ear “This will be over fast” and she nodded solemnly, heart erratic from the close proximity.

“Just close your eyes” Another breathy command and Lena complied. She soon felt herself skyrocketing, feeling the fast wind blowing pass her and she tighten her grips on the hands encircling her.

 As the DEO team clears out from the facility, Sara grabbed Alex’s hand and leads her towards exit, saying “Have a drink with me Danvers”

Alex reluctantly strained against the pull and about to voice her protest when Sara continues “You owe me a drink after that brutal tackle in the warehouse” She tilted her head to the side, looking at Alex “Besides, thanks to my little interference we get to save lady fox back there” the ever present smirk back on her face.

Alex looked at her trying hard to look annoyed but knew she failed from the smug look on Sara’s face. She shakes her head and then surrendered at the next tug on her hand “Just a drink and we’re even” She let herself being pulled behind Sara, following her to the exit door.

They stopped Alex’s place. After a quick shower, both now clads in acceptable clothing and heads back out into the night. Alex took Sara to the nearest bar she knows.

***

“There” Lena pointed at a building.

Supergirl landed slowly in a medium sized balcony atop of an apartment, presumably Lena’s. As soon as she landed, she scanned her surrounding as much as a precautions and honest curiosity of such place where a beautiful creature like Lena resides and spent her daily routines outside the office. She raises an eyebrow on her own choice of words _“Beautiful creature?”_

“Nice view” Supergirl motioned with her chin towards the city below. By then, the sun had started to set deep in the horizon and dusk befell the city sky. “I never knew you’re the type who’d live on an apartment” She said as she deposits Lena on the ground, arms still wrapped around her, steadying. “I always thought you’re more of a house type” Supergirl added as she releases Lena. “I mean, you know – those large mansions and all” She added with a hesitant smile.

Lena stepped away slightly and casted a glance on her apartment “Oh. Yeah, I do have a family house of course. But I like the privacy this kind of establishments provides” She looked back at Supergirl.

“I’m not much on the social side. It’s sort of a getaway place really” Lena smiled her own nervous smile.

“About what you did back at that facility” Supergirl started after moments passed between them “It was really brave of you”

Lena felt Supergirl hasn’t finish yet “But?”

“But it was stupid” Supergirl finally voiced what’s been clouding her mind. “You could have died back there Lena” She said in a concerned tone.

Lena tries to shrug the comment off. “I did what I think was right” Another silence fell between them.

Supergirl suck in a deep breath and releases them, she knew Lena was right. But it doesn’t mean she have to like that decision. And if she can help it, she’s determined not to let this woman to be in a position to make such decision again, ever. Her stomach makes a weird twist as she thought about it. She’s seen many of her friends in a dangerous situation but none of them affected her this much.

“Why didn’t you just tell Kara about what you know, back when you visited her?” Supergirl tries changing the subject.

“I couldn’t really just blab on her about such things” Lena answered.

“Yes you can. You just have to trust her enough, she’s your friend” Supergirl pressed on “Our friend” She added. “She would’ve gone to Alex and maybe the DEOs would have handled things differently”

“That’d have put her in the same danger as I was, don’t you think? She’s a reporter after all” Lena replies defiantly, and Supergirl nodded understandingly.

Finally conceded, Supergirl was aware of how weary Lena looked. “You should get some rest”

“Yes, I feel like I could sleep for a week” Lena replied, tries taking it lightly.

Supergirl again notice the slight swelling on Lena’s left cheek, along with the split lip. Without even thinking it she had reach out and palmed said bruised cheek. Lena winced, but it wasn’t from the pain, that much she was sure. Night has fallen, the city in the background winking its own consciousness, making its own path of veins by every lights spawning across and beyond the city streets.

As if being compelled, Lena’s body reacted to the touch as she closes her eyes and leaned into it. No words were exchange, only the feather light caress Lena felt on her suddenly burned lips as Supergirl’s thumb softly run across the abused lip.

 _“So soft”_ Supergirl thought. And suddenly the moment was gone.

Lena opens her eyes when Supergirl suddenly retracted her hand which now joined the other on Supergirl’s hips as she squared her shoulders and stammered “Sorry – That was – You should heed Alex’s advice and get those checked”

Lena gulped a lump suddenly formed in her chest and managed a nod “Yes. I’ll have my doctor examine as soon as I get a little rest”

Supergirl pressed her lips together as she stepped away and without uttering so much as a goodnight, turned and flew.   

***  

Sitting at the bar, both Alex and Sara is enjoying their drinks. Sara perched on the stool, backs against the bar as she sat propped against her elbows.

Alex scanned the crowd with her eyes, occasionally stopped at Sara who’s sitting next to her right now. There was an awkward silence between the drinking and a few quick chat with other bar patrons, mostly to send them away. Alex had felt Sara’s eyes on her. It’s a whole lot of strange sensation, and even more so because she didn’t hate the attention. It was uncomfortable being under that blatant scrutiny, but only slightly. Sara clears her throat.

“What” Alex goaded

“What?” Sara challenged her tone indignant. Alex shakes her head and smiled ruefully

“You’re cute” Sara said.

“Oh my god, flirting is supposed to be not this much obvious!?” Alex said incredulous. Sara laughed, drank her whisky and replies “No, It has to be fun though. And if you must know, I got so used to being seduced instead” She smirked as she say this.  

Alex chose to ignore the smug in that comment and sipped her own beer instead “So what’s your story?”

“Oh, now I said ‘seduce’ word and she suddenly got interested in me?” Sara said playfully. She knew she’s probably burning Alex’s patience to its end and so she added as an offhand matter “Got a second chance at life, period” She shrugged.

“Assuming your second chance is kicking villainous asses through timelines, how was the first?”

Sara took  a sip from her drink, with a faraway look in her face as she replied “All I did was fell in love”

Alex decided she didn’t like this melancholy Sara. She didn’t have to worry though, as soon as Sara looked up from her glass, she glanced over their right and winked at a cute brunette who had been eying Sara from the corner.

“What’s the deal with the whole time travelling then?”

“Some guy thought he could use an ex-assassin, along with a set of villains and heroes to keep history in-check. Because somebody has to do it”  

Alex looked sideways at her, noticing the ever present twisting of lips that if possible only served pronouncing the already deviant chin. This one oozes charm and confidence. That, she has to admit. As Alex contemplates on their absurd situation, Sara nodded back her whisky, turned around and motioned the bartender for a refill.

“You always like this?” Alex chuckled

“When you experienced death, being happy every day doesn’t even come close to erase half of the pain” Sara’s eye twitched slightly as she said that.

At this comment Alex brows furrowed. Alex wasn’t sure if Sara is telling the truth or it’s just another bad joke from her, but before Alex can delve further, Sara’s smirk is back on her face.

“So – “ Sara said, leaning close, “What’s a pretty lady like you do for fun?”

Alex could feel the heat of Sara’s gaze on her. As it is, Sara’s eyes travelled first on Alex’s mouth when Alex huffed and started to speak.

“After I got recruited into DEO, it’s been all about fun”

Sara’s eyes travel back up and met Alex’s direct gaze. Awkward silence stretched between them before Sara broke the connection, seemingly distracted about something but she turned away and finished her whisky in one big gulp.  

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No good with summary, but no fight scenes in this. Well. maybe just the beginning of a new case. 
> 
> And before you chop my head, yes you Sanvers fanatics. Alex-Maggie = end game  
> I was just indulging myself with Sara, love her character, wish she could meet Alex tho.   
> Now on with the fic, ye unfaithful ...

***

 It is 5:30 am Lena was reclining on a couch, facing the large glass wall on her apartment. She’s been trying to relax, following her doctor’s advice. A day before, she had call for her family’s private doctor and had him examine her cut and bruises. He had cleaned the cut, tape it neatly and gave her a three days’ worth of medical prescription on pain killer and anti-inflammation pills. He had prodded her for any other injures but there wasn’t any aside from her slight emotional trauma. He had cajoled her to see a psychiatrist for that but she had refused claiming it was just normal after-effect from the kidnapping and promised she will go through if she can’t get rid of the anxiety. He had left with a message telling her to call him soon if she experiences any headaches or nausea.

Lena had taken her pills diligently, but she didn’t feel like going to work sporting Vaughn’s brand cosmetic make-ups. So here she was, enjoying the soft glowing sunlight streaking through the city clouds. The glass on the windows catches and reflects the yellow streaks, casting sheer golden lights on the floor of her living room. She adjusted her backs and reclined down further on the couch, now warm from her own body contact. She closes her eyes, trying to enjoy the still somewhat serene morning while listening to Mozart’s ‘Isis and Osiris’ instrumental concerto piece softly playing in the background from somewhere inside the apartment. As much as she loathed missing her work day, she wanted to think, clearly. About what happened in her balcony just two nights ago. She opened her eyes and stared onto the very spot where she and Supergirl had stood, both lost control, enchanted by the moments.

 _“Did something happen?”_ She contemplated _“Was there some kind of connection established then, or it was just me imagining things. I knew my body felt it? But she left didn’t she? Without a word”_ She tried convincing herself instead that she, like many others had fall victim to The Maid of Might’s charm. It must be it. It’s normal to have a little ‘crush’ on such persona, all that righteous justice aura. She glanced at her watch and realized she had spent a good amount of an hour, lost in her own mind. As if on cue her phone buzzed and she reached onto the coffee table next to her, grabs her phone seeing the new text message notification. Her brows furrowed _“Emergency at work maybe?”_ She proceeds to read the text and see the new number. ‘ _About that date ….. ’_ it reads. She noticed the smiley face at the end of the text and for a moment she looked puzzled before realization came to her and decided to dial the number. It rang twice before it got picked up.

“Hello, Lena?” Kara answered

“Hi Kara” Lena replied recognizing the voice on the other side of the line. Her somber mood now gone, she actually had a small smile on her lips as she speaks “I thought it was you, it registered as new number so I wasn’t sure” She chuckled into the phone.

“That many date huh?” Kara joked

“Owh, ha-ha-ha” She heard Kara laughed. _”So warm”_ She thought, her eyes catches glimpse of the Sun climbing up the horizon _“Just like the sun”_

“Sorry if I woke you up” Kara spoke again

“No, you didn’t. I was already awake when your text came in” Lena explained.

“I called your office yesterday, had to bribe Jess to give me your number” Kara added chuckling “I was going to ask if you’d like to go hang out, tonight?” She continued hesitantly.

“I’d love to go out with you Kara” Lena replied sincerely “But maybe, not tonight?” She continues “It’s just that I – “ She didn’t finish her sentence when Kara spoke again.

“Yeah, about that. I heard about you, from Alex. And I just wanted to see you” Kara wanted to add ‘ _to make sure you’re okay_ ’ but thought it would sound absurd from her. “And, we don’t have to go somewhere really. If you don’t mind, I’ll just bring pizza and we can talk about it – Or not” Kara cringed at her own words.

The idea of spending time with Kara at her apartment brought a small smile to Lena’s lips. She couldn’t refuse. After all, her gloomy place needs that kind of sunshine that is Kara.  She hummed.

“If it’s not asking too much of you, then I’d be grateful for the company”

“Really?!” Kara immediately recovered from her shock knowing Lena agreed to her proposal “Well, Okay – I’ll see you tonight then. 7:00 PM okay for you?”

“7:00 PM is perfect” Lena replied, giddy with anticipation.

 

***

Maggie and Sara arrived at a scene where a body was found and looked suspiciously like a murder case. Maggie is clad in her usual black attires of tight jeans and Police standard jacket over a low cut T-shirt, while Sara sported matching black jeans, and a white button up blouse under her brown leather jacket.

Sara squat down next to the victim lying on the concrete. The body is that of a man in his early thirties, Caucasian, approximately 5’9 in height with non-distinct facial feature. What struck her at first is the white stark paleness of the body as they lay there half naked with only pants on. His face is somewhat twisted to the side with mouth agape and both eyes open, but without horror in them. She couldn’t quite tell the eyes color as they are now dulled from the death, but they were probably grey. Maggie assumed her own position next to Sara. From a quick visual inspection she could tell the victim is human, with body so pale it look as if he was drained to the last of his blood, only there’s no apparent death wound. Across them on the other side of the body, a field coroner is taking notes as he continues examining the body. She saw a figure walking towards them from her peripheral vision and turned to see Alex.

“Hey Maggie” Alex greeted, smiling from ear to ear despite the death on display.

“Hey you” Maggie greeted back, smiling “you with team?”

Alex nodded “Footage capture a figure crossing that street about the possible murder time” Maggie raised an eyebrow at this incomplete information.

“Said figure moved with unnatural speed” Alex completed, implying why the DEO is also on the scene.

With a perplexed look on her face “How come I didn’t know about this?” Alex puffed and watch Maggie went to where her fellow officers huddled together next to a vehicle.

“I didn’t know that either, but I assume we didn’t get the info because we went straight here when we got the call. I’m sure our Police friends are as capable as yours” Sara quipped in, grunting as she stood. “Thanks for the drinks Danvers” She said smiling

“You’re welcome.” Alex spared a look on the body and continues “You still here”

“Whoa, getting rid of me already?” Sara made a dejected look.

“That’s not what I meant” The corner of her mouth twitched “You lost your perp, I assume now you will be joining your crew off to somewhere he might be, in the timeline?” She explained.

“Ah, Yes – But I’m stuck here until further notice, and I really don’t have the mean contacting them until they decided it’s time to visit” with a mischievous look on her face she added “Until then, I have all the time here to pester you into buying me drinks and maybe a kiss or two”

Chuckling, Alex looked at her “You’re incorrigible, you know that?”

“I know, its part of the charm” Sara wiggled her eyebrows at Alex, who looked away and brought up her fingers covering her mouth to suppress her laugh.

From where she stands, Maggie saw the exchange between Alex and Sara, her brows furrowed.

“Okay, keep me updated. And I mean everything” She gave a stern look at the officer she was talking to and starts walking back to where the other women stood around the body. She couldn’t hear what they were talking about but she didn’t miss the laugh.

She stopped the coroner walking away from the body and asked his preliminary result then continues her walk. “Dead guy put on a good show? I must have missed the funny part” Maggie spoke to both as she stopped next to Alex and spare curious glance at Sara. She then squat back down and reached out a gloved hand to turn the face of the dead man the other way, exposing part of his neck they haven’t seen on previous look.

Sara has the face of a kid being scold by their mother and made a cute little pout toward Alex, who then asked Maggie.

“What have you got?”

 “You guys believe in vampires?” Was the answer Maggie gave as she exposed two bite marks on the body’s neck.

“No shit!” Sara blurted with excited look on her face.

Alex and Maggie look at each other as Alex quipped “Yes shit”.

“Well, anything is possible” Maggie finished.

 

***

 

At CatCo, Kara found it’s impossible to focus on her daily routine without her nerves getting at her. The impending ‘pizza night’ looming ahead of her mind. It’s silly she thought. It’s just friends having pizza, she reasoned. But the annoying voice in her head decided to chime in _“Uh-huh_ – _at night – with just the two of you – at her apartment. Sound familiar? It rhymes with ‘fate’ ”_ The pencil she been holding snapped in two. Clearing her throat, she gather up the broken pieces intending to throw them in a small trash can on the corner of the room. Apparently the voice hadn’t finished _“it also rhymes with that desert fruit?”_ she missed the trash can and instead managed decorating it with two piece of pencils sticking out on the side. With a quick shakes of her head she made a mental image of her wrestling with the voice where she end up strangling it, punch it mercilessly and then burn it with her heat vision. The voice gone then.

She took a deep breath, afraid to go outside. So far she had broke the copying machine after the voice in her head started singing _“Kara and Lena sitting in the tree K – I – S – S – I - ….  “_ It didn’t finish the song as she bumped onto the poor machine. She had slaughter three more pencils since then, and sentenced her trash can to death by stabbing. She huffed.

 _“_ Admit it Kara, you have a crush on her _”_ She mumbled. Silently thankful for the voice not interfering her mind. _“Don’t have to, you’re being honest”_ It said. She cringed, annoyed at the voice.

 _“I have a huge crush on Lena Luthor”_ She thought. “ _When did this happen_?” she mused. “ _Was it like this for Alex then? Not knowing that you’re capable of loving another women?_ ” She sighed heavily, she would have to talk to Alex about this. “ _No, it’s not like Lena like me that way. With Maggie and Alex, even I can see their connection then”_. She reclined back in her chair “ _And right now, Alex is going through her own problem with Maggie. She doesn’t have to deal with my silly crush too”_ Another long heavy breath.

“Oh Rao … “

The day passes on much too fast for Kara’s liking. Nonetheless, she went home early that afternoon but not before she stopped by the DEO.

“Hey guys” She greeted the usual bunch. Hank nodded while Winn just smiled and was back on his set of computers.

“Hey” Greeted Alex “You’re not at work?” She asked curious “Was there emergency in the city we didn’t know about?”

Kara looked on, perplexed “Am I not allowed to roam with the suit outside of office hours?” She tried joking, but Alex wasn’t amused. “ – Well, Nope there’s no emergency. How’s the work here?”

“Alex was checking a scene this morning. Looks like we have ourselves a bloodsucking creature loose on the street” Hank offered.

“Vampires” Winn chirped in from behind Hank.

Hank looked like he’s on the verge of losing a battle where he’s trying not to roll his eyes at that comment “It’s not vampires” He said flat out.

Winn of course looked towards Kara and Alex and mouthed ‘Vampires’ nodding conspiratorially before Hank turns at him face cold, and Winn quickly buries himself in his computers screen.

“Unfortunately, other than the footage from the scene of murder showing unknown humane figure crossing the street in unnatural speed – we have nothing else to work on” Alex explained “There’s nothing on the victim either, other than the apparent death by exsanguination from the bite of course. No foreign chemicals in his body, no defense wounds, and there’s no fingerprints other than his”.

“It’s scary to think that the only thing we can do now is to wait until next victim appears and hope for more clues” Hank added solemnly.

The foursome were lost in their individual minds, pondering on that option. Supergirl has her fists on her hips as usual, eyes on floor.

“let’s just hope there will no other victim, period” Said Supergirl “I’m going home, just call when you guys have more to go on” Supergirl glanced at Alex, nodded briefly at the other two and then heads out of DEO.

Back at their place, Kara was getting ready for her night out with Lena. Choosing what to wear is suddenly a challenge. She has been raiding her wardrobe and still can’t decide on what to wear. A montage of clothing’s swaps ensues. Still in her sheer pink panties and bra, she threw herself on the bed.

“Rao, it’s just a pizza night!!” She screamed into the pillow, frustrated.

 _“Exactly – You’re already doing fine with your everyday geeky appearance. Why would Lena suddenly like you better with different style?”_  The voice reasoned.

“Ugh, not you again” She mumbled to herself but then raises and starts picking up the previous contents of her wardrobe thrown haphazardly about the bed.

She finally decided to indulge the ‘ _rational’_ voice in her head and put on a fitting soft blue oxford shirt, buttoned all the way up and leave out the cardigans ensemble. She opted for dark grey tweed slacks and completed her look with a pair of maroon loafers. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she adjusted her shirt, checked her buttons, and smoothed the front of her pants. Satisfied, she grabbed her glasses and heads out of the room as she put them on.

Five minutes before 7:00 Kara stopped at the front door of Lena’s apartment, armed with a box of large pizza and a flower bouquet. She looked at the flowers, mostly of yellow and golden lilies and sorts of wild flowers bunched in together.

“ _Flowers? Really? Can I be more obvious?”_ She nearly discarded the bouquet but there it was again that _‘rational voice’_ reminding her what the florist had said previously of how yellow and golden lilies symbolizes good health and healing. She knocked.

Lena opened the door with a smile so bright it sends sparkles to her eyes, Kara was mesmerized.

“Kara, Hey – Wow, punctual” Lena greeted

“Hi –“ Kara greeted back and offered the bouquet “A get well flowers” She grinned.

“Aww, you don’t have to” Lena brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled the sweet fresh scent. “These are beautiful Kara, thank you. Oh, where’s my manners – Come in please”  She gestured for Kara to come inside and closed the door behind them.

“Just put the pizza box on the coffee table” Lena told Kara as she herself went into what looks like the kitchen area and started arranging the flowers in a vase. Kara allowed herself to absorb her surroundings, both elegance and simplicity. From the soft leather couch, the oak office desk on the corner, and stylish end tables. The overall white color makes the room look spacious, where the glass walls facing the balcony outside infuses sense from the out world whilst keeping them at bay. There’s a wooden book case next to the home office area, and her eyes fell on Lena, moving about in the kitchen. She had on stylishly pleated Capri pants over an off white lush blouse, the off white sets out her milky skin she thought as she observed further. She put the pizza box on the table as she settle herself on the couch.

Lena waltzed back into the room with a bottle of wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other. She proceeds to arranged them on the table. She tried to ignore the nervous feeling that has been overwhelming her senses since the last text with Kara. She couldn’t help but noticing the clean fresh outfit Kara wear, she looked simple, but dashing of sort, in Kara’s geeky way. She had a feeling underneath all those sharp cut clothing’s she would find a sturdy, hard edged body. She cleared her throat dismissing the thought and continues pouring the wine.  

“I’ve heard from Alex how the whole thing with Vaughn, you’ve been quite the target almost as soon you stepped into the city” Kara started with a sad smile.

Lena took one glass in her hand while handing the other to Kara as she replied “Well, as I once said you can’t live in fear” Looking at Kara she continues “And Supergirl was there to save the day” She brought her glass up and sipped her wine.

 Kara sipped her own and contemplates on what to say next. “Oh, now that you bring the issue, I have something for you, a gift” Kara put her wine down and reach into her side pocket.

“Another gift?” Lena looked surprised but looked-on excited as Kara produces a silver charm bracelet and offered it to Lena.

“It’s from Supergirl” Kara beamed a megawatt smile.

“From Supergirl?” Lena accepted the accessory and study the bracelet closer. It is made of two very thin silver twisted together that holds an intricate plate studded with what looked like an emerald in the center of it.

“You once said that you don’t know how to reach her. And so she told me to give you this. It’s sort of a communication device”

“Really?” Lena looked at said accessory curious “How does it work?”

Kara moved closer next to Lena, leaned in and pointed at the emerald-like center “This is actually a button. You push the button when you’re in danger – or when you need to talk to her” She explained “This device emits a supersonic signal only Supergirl can hear” She smiled at Lena.

“Oh wow, this is – “ Lena touched her chest in a cute awed gesture “Thank you – I mean – “

“Haha, you can thank her yourself when you see her. I’m sure you are as much as I am a friend to her now” She took her glass and sipped more of her wine. “Should we unwrap the nummies?” She added, motioning at the pizza box.

“Oh yes, please” Lena laughed, and both soon enjoying the slices. In between their slices, the conversation continues.

“So how did you know where to find my place?” Lena asked. She remember only Supergirl recently stepped in her place outside the office.

“Oh, I was sure Jess could stand another bribe. And she did” She lied, and then smiled to cover her jumpy nerve, fiddling with her glasses. “You have a nice place” She added, changing the subject. “What you usually do when you’re stuck at home like this?”

“Owh, not much really” Lena answered. “I spent much of my time at work. When I’m home, it’s mostly bed date – I mean, you know, sleeping” She chuckled.

“Awh, just what’s to expect from a Luthor” Kara said jokingly “All work, no time to play. You do realize that you’re literally the boss. Don’t you?” Kara asked playfully

Lena gave a slight laugh before she answered “Yes Kara, I do know I am the boss, but that only means I have to earn that position by working harder than everyone else” Her smile stays, looking at Kara. She thought “ _this is nice, If I can spend time like this with you then office be damned”_

“Let’s play a game” Kara offered suddenly.

“Game?” Lena’s brows furrowed “What sort of game you have in mind?”

“Truth or Dare” Kara replied convincingly.

Lena looked at her dumbfounded “Truth or Dare? No” She said with a head shake.

“No? why not? It’ll be fun!” Kara urged.

“No!” Lena burst laughing seeing the pleading look on Kara “Kara, you realize this is the stuff they write a fanfic about?” Kara’s eyes narrowed, looking intensely at Lena as Lena continues “You know, the moment they usually pick to unravel the characters true feelings, mostly of each other?” She explained.

“Wait, You read fan-fiction?” Kara spoke, a mischievous smile on her lips. She noticed the blush on Lena’s otherwise pale cheeks and she couldn’t help the flutters in her own stomach. “Oh my god, Lena Luthor! You geek!!” Kara squealed.

“What!? You don’t read them?” 

Kara laughed. “Of course I read them, I just don’t know that you do” Lena joined Kara and burst into fits of giggles herself.

“Welp, they’re good to pass time when you need it” She added sheepishly to Kara’s amused expression.

***

Meanwhile, Alex and Maggie are nursing their own drinks at their usual bar.

“I think Sara has the hots for you” Maggie drawled

“Oh, don’t mind she’s just being Sara” Alex replied somewhat nonchalantly, sweeping a glance at their surroundings, her mind involuntarily pictured Sara’s image.

“Just being Sara? One will assume you know her well” Maggie pressed on but there’s no malice in her words. Instead she sound curious. “But, I’ll second your opinion. She have been here for a mere of two weeks and already she hit on me, twice” Chuckling, she said whilst motioned two fingers to emphasize her words.

Alex laughed. “Yea, she’s a confidence bun, that one” She looked towards Maggie “And why are we talking about her?” She pressed her lips together, smiling.

“Just and observation” came the reply.

“I like this jealous side of you” Alex said playfully, leaned in a planted a heated kiss which Maggie returned in fervor.

“She’s a good cop too” Maggie didn’t let the subject go.

“I’m sure she is” Alex finished her drink “Can we go somewhere else? “She said, reaching for the lapel of Maggie’s jacket “Somewhere more private, preferably?” She added, eyes briefly dropped on the floor before she looked back up shyly at Maggie.

Maggie instead grabbed Alex by the waist, and brought her closer. She could feel how their bodies meshed perfectly onto each other. Alex feels the heat from parts where their body joined. Alex couldn’t avoid the look of love in Maggie’s eyes and she was lost in them. She thought about this incredible person who she felt amount of feelings for, all of them nice, all of them sent her reeling over. Maggie brought their lips together in a kiss started slow and soft, hesitant. Alex’s senses are overwhelmed as Maggie’s tongue seeks entrance between her own lips and she gasped softly, giving access. She couldn’t care where they are now, or how many people watching, just the feel of Maggie’s lips moving against hers. Maggie tasted Alex’s and as their tongue clashed, their embrace deepens. Tilting her head, Maggie cradled Alex’s face as she took Alex’s bottom lip between hers and sucks as if her life depends on it. Still glued to each other they broke the kiss for the better need of air.

“My god, Alex” Maggie croaked “How you turn me into jelly every time”

Alex opened her eyes and saw something in Maggie’s eyes. It’s ‘want’ she thought, as much as she want Maggie now. But she didn’t say a word.

“But I’m on call tonight, sweetheart” Maggie continued, grimacing. Whatever passion she saw in Alex’s eyes previously suddenly vanished. In their wake, a frowning Alex.

Alex tries not to sound too pleading “we are on call, all the time”

Maggie tilted her head to the side, face chagrined “Exactly, but you know what I meant” It pained her to be the asshole in the relationship. But seeing how Alex with Sara today only proven what she believed, that given time, Alex might see more, feel more, all these are unnecessary related to her. She was jealous as hell, Alex was right. And she loathed the feeling.

Alex drew back from the embrace, nodding “Okay” She said, feeling dejected.

“I’ll see you again tomorrow, okay?” Maggie said reassuringly. She kisses Alex’s one more time before she heads out of the bar.

Feeling the buzz after a couple more drinks later, Alex decided to go home. All the way to her place she keep replaying in her head of how the night had started off so good and ended up with her feeling dejected all over again. She stopped in front of her door, but upon hearing low noises she assume is TV playing and Sara is in, she stopped herself from entering. Blaming her half drunken state, emotions washes over her and she stepped aside, leaning back against the walls. She’s drunk, heartbroken, with no privacy to even indulge in her sorrow. She shouldn’t care, but the rest of her sober mind refuse to let Sara seeing her like this. Her knees gave up and she sunk low on the floor, her mind keep telling her not to cry.

Sara thought she heard the shuffling outside, she decided to check. Opening the door, she saw Alex to her side against the wall, on the floor.

“Alex?!” She started, and quickly moves to help Alex stand.

“Why didn’t you just come inside?” She could tell Alex is drunk. She helped Alex gets inside and deposits her on the couch.

“It’s okay, I just – needed to drink” Alex spoke, still clear despite her state. “Must have lost count after the first couple of round” She chuckled.

Sara’s stomach twisted, seeing Alex like this.

Silence stretched.

“I was with Maggie”

Came the low voice, Sara who’s standing near the couch could barely heard. Sighing softly, she moves over, settling herself about the couch, kneeling in front of Alex. She looked up to her trying to get her attention. When Alex looked down on her with creased brows, Sara tapped her own shoulder, smiling gently.

“What?” Alex croaked. Confused.

“It’s okay, I have a sturdy shoulder you can use. It’s okay to just let it go” She winked playfully.

“I’m not going to cry on your shoulder” Alex refused, but Sara takes matter in hand and reaches up, cupping the side of Alex’s face gently and slowly brought the other woman’s head rested upon her left shoulder. Alex resisted the pull, but gave up eventually. Part because of her half-drunk excuse which is lame, and because she need said shoulder to cry on. She doesn’t really care whom they might belong to, but she’s thankful it’s Sara’s. She closed her eyes and let go.

Sara kneels there unmoving as Alex wept. She noticed Alex didn’t even let any sound or sobbing, just the occasional jerking’s of her shoulders. Sara lifted her hand to stroke the back of Alex’s head, but decided against it and stopped the movement. Instead, her hands lay rigid on her sides.

***

Lena gulped her glass empty, already feeling the effect.

“Shouldn’t you be drinking that much?” Kara quipped next to her on the couch. Both now reclining, side to side. Kryptonian doesn’t get the alcohol effect so she had let herself on every drop Lena poured for her.

“I shouldn’t, but I’ve been good really, I didn’t took any pain medicine. Just for the bruising” Lena replied, cheeks flushing from the amount of wine she drank. Kara thought the faint bruise from days ago actually quite invisible now.

“So, Truth or Dare still out of option?”  Kara says offhandedly while sipping her wine.

Lena chuckled “Stop” She giggled further “Not even when I’m sober enough” She looked at kara “Wait, are you trying to get me do something  embarrassing with that game?” She eyed Kara suspiciously.

“What? No” Kara puffed but then laughed. Lena joined her

“You should do that more” Kara said as she stares at Lena

“Hmm?”

“Smiling, you should do that more. Fits you” Kara replied casually, eyes fixed on the muted TV.

“Owh” Lena flushed.

“Makes you look even more beautiful” Kara mumbled her words into her glass

“What’s that?”

“Nothing” Kara replied.

“I heard it” Lena said and pressed her lips together, straining the laugh.

Kara snapped her head towards Lena, gasped with mouth agape funnily. “You con woman!” But then laughed as she punched Lena playfully on the arm closest to her. Lena laughed along with her but then turned her head away to hide her shy smile.

“I think It’s time for me to go” Kara said finally, but still reclining. “I have a deadline story to hand in tomorrow”

“Yeah?” Lena felt reluctant for a moment but managed to say “Okay”. She eyed Kara through her hazy eyes and she knew it’s only her drunken brain but she thought Kara looked absolutely kissable right now. Two of her shirt’s top buttons undone, chilling on her sofa, one arm carelessly thrown over the couch arm, her long legs slightly apart. Her eyes travels back up only to meet the same intense gaze from Kara. And her stomach did a somersault, the back of her brain screaming not to do what she’s about to do but the look on Kara’s face, the heavy air between them forced her to ignore it. She couldn’t remember who made the first move but their lips now crushes against each other’s in a heated kiss, her head spinning from the warm and fuzzy sensation. Kissing Kara Danvers is like getting electrocuted at an incredibly low voltage that sent tingles all over her body.

As they broke from the kiss simultaneously, both gasping heavily from the lack of air but still moored to each other and Lena realized she’s somehow straddling Kara’s lap now. She bit her bottom lip, trying to mute the shock still cursing through her body from that kiss. “Oh my god … “ She whispers heavily.

Kara, clearly still in her own daze, closes her eyes and drew a deep breath as tightens her grasps where they now enveloping Lena’s waist. “You better be not drunk enough to forget this tomorrow” she croaked.

Lena chuckled. “No, and why would I do such thing” She added as she leans in again and placed a soft lingering kiss on Kara’s awaiting mouth. “But this is – “. She gasped as Kara’s tongue graces her upper lip..

“I know” Kara managed, and they both releases each other again. 

“We’re going to address this soberly” Lena concluded what they have in mind.

“Yes, and a proper date” Kara grinned. “And I really need to get going before I lost this battle” She added, feeling the heat of Lena’s body on her lap.

Lena, flushed red as she looked down on their position and reluctantly disengage herself. Kara stood, pats down her crumpled fronts as she walked towards the door, Lena followed close behind.

“I’ll see you then” Kara said, turning towards Lena as she stands outside, grinning like a fool.

“You will, and that date better be sooner than  later” Lena replied and she tiptoed slightly, placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek “Good night Kara”

“Goodnight Lena”

Kara headed home that night 1000 feet off the ground, literally.

***

As the trembles subsided, and Sara felt Alex had calmed, she croaked a joked to lighten the air. “That’ll be 20$ ma’am”

Alex chuckled, removes herself and punched said shoulder where she spent the last 15 minutes crying. “I thought you said I could use them, supposed to be free”

“Well, the shoulders are. But the snots ruined my shirt” Sara deadpanned. But then she scanned their surrounding and went still.

“What’s wrong?” Alex immediately alarmed.

“Since when you’re here?” Sara asked instead, eyes fixed on a corner where one of the end tables stood.  

“What – Who are you talking to? – Sara?” Alex demanded, becoming increasingly agitated. She glanced towards the corner where Sara’s eyes glued, but she couldn’t see anything.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the corner. Alex immediately stood and took a defence stance, but Sara grabbed her lower arm “It’s okay, he’s a friend” She eyed the man in the corner, standing with palms on his chest level facing outward, projecting surrender. “I am a friend of Sara” He said. “Sorry” He continued, face chagrined. “I promise I didn’t see anything” He added, shaking his head.

“How did you?” Alex started, gesturing with her hands how Ray just poofed out of thin air.

“Oh, I was here all along. This suit just help me shrunk my size” He pointed at his reddish semi-robotic suit.

Sara narrowed her eyes towards him. “Alex this is DR. Ray Palmer, He’s one of The Legends” Sara introduced the man. “Ray, this is Alex Danvers, a DEO agent and the owner of this place”

“Nice meeting you agent, I’ve heard about you” Alex glanced at Sara while Sara threw dagger look at Ray. “I’m sorry again. I didn’t mean to intrude your place. I just came here to collect Sara, but you were both kind of in the middle of something so I stayed quiet in the corner” He explained. “Of course ninja right here could sense my presence” He blabbed on.

“What is it?” Sara asked

“We have a little bit of an emergency. We need you” He replied grimly. “Waverider up on the roof, they sent me down so I can get you”

“Okay”. Sara looked towards Alex “Sorry about this, he really doesn’t mean to intrude, he’s just have bad timing” She said, and then added towards Ray “Next time, use the door and knocked instead”.

“Okay” He replied. “I just wasn’t sure you’re in, so I checked instead” he mumbled his explanation.

“Just go Ray, I’ll meet you guys on the ship” Sara told him. He shrugged and then instantly shrunk bank to his mini size and flew out of the room. Sara grabbed her jacket thrown over the back of one of the armchair and put it on. As she was heading out the door, she turned to look at Alex and says “Alex, if it means anything, don’t take this too hard on yourself. Being someone’s first could put a lot of pressure on Maggie too” She smiled a heartfelt smile and then closed the door.

Alex slumped down into the couch. She couldn’t believe she just let herself cry on a stranger’s shoulder.

 _“She’s no stranger, she’s Sara”_ She thought.  

She sighed heavily and sunk lower on the couch. Closing her heavy eyes she recalled the moment again. She thought she could use a good friend like Sara. At least, if she try hard enough to resist the obvious charm and endless flirting. She was beginning to lose her awareness when the door opened, and Kara waltzed in.

“Hey Alex” Kara greeted her sister cheerfully, passes her on the couch and bend to place a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “Rough day?” She said, looking at Alex.

“Just the usual” Alex replied with a half-smile.

“What’s wrong” Kara pressed on, sitting next to her. Alex only sighed and say nothing. “You know, I’ve learn to know that you only ever act this way if it’s something to do with Maggie” Kara said.

“Good observation skill doctor, now let’s skip to the prescription please” Alex attempted to lighten the situation.

“Still?” Kara ignored the joke.

Alex shrugged. “Sara even defended her, saying Maggie is under some sort of pressure being my first”

“Sara” Kara searches Alex eyes “Really?” Kara snorted a laugh.

“Yes, really. And I even dumped tears on her”

This time Kara let out a throaty laugh. “She probably just seeing this as her chance to finally get you”

Alex for a moment contemplate on this. “Not really, she was actually being a sincere friend – I think” She added, tilting her head, mulling over the thought.  

“You’ll be fine” Kara said, and pulls Alex into a hug “Like Maggie said, you both needed space to be sure of your feelings”

Alex sunk into her sister’s embrace and sighed contentedly “I know. But I wish you were here sooner. I wouldn’t have to embarrass myself in front of Sara” She chuckled “Where were you anyway?” She asked as they parted.

“Hmm? – “ The voice in her head interrupted _“Smoochin up one sexy female Luthor”_ Clearing her throat, she continued “Just hanging out with friends”

“Friends?” Alex asked curiously, a disbelieving look on her face.

“What? – I do have friends – I was just – It was pizza night – With CatCo’s employees”

“Are you going out with someone?” The corner of Alex’s lips twitched.

“What!? – No!” Kara puffed and gave a hand dismissal.

“Mon-El maybe?” Alex prodded, now with a mischievous mask on her face.

“Gross!! – Stop it” Alex burst out laughing and Kara joined her.

“Oh well, at least you had fun while you’re out”

“That I did” Kara replied, as she recalls the kiss she shared with Lena and immediately felt the tingling’s back. “Everything’s going to be fine” She tell Alex, and convinces herself with the same line. She kisses Alex on her cheek and saunters off to her room, saying “Now off to bed with you, you’re drunk”. Alex only muttered “Yes Mom” but then sleepily gets up and goes into her own room.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the closest look of how I picture Lena's charm bracelet. Except, hers is with emerald center.  
> http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1632XJFXXXXa_XpXXq6xXFXXXL/High-quality-new-authentic-Austria-crystal-jewelry-925-Sterling-Silver-Bracelet-women-Fashion-innovation-design-Women.jpg


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires  
> *cuz Im still bad at summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no comments.   
> I feel like its time to put this one down. Maybe the plot is just not ur cuppa tea.. lol..

The next day, Lena was back in her office with vigor. The excitement dragged through most of her morning and she couldn’t quite place why. Well, she probably knows exactly why because she’s been thinking about Kara Danvers since she woke up that morning. She had been giggling to herself for no apparent reason while she was staring at her laptop screen.

Even Jess had to pause and stares at Lena’s back as she strolled early in the morning and passes Jess’s desk greeting her with smile so bright it literally chase away all the trace of sleep from her brain for waking up at such early hours. _“Must have been rested well”_ Jess thought, but then she remembers Kara asking for her Boss’s phone number the day before. How she was to be allowed to Lena’s office whenever possible, how both women get to see each other more often lately. She raised one eyebrow, looking towards the door where Lena had disappeared into and a small knowing smile stretched on her lips. “It’s going to be a great day at work” She muttered to herself.

Lena leaned back on her chair and stares through the tall glass windows of her office room. As her mind replays last night’s event her hand lifted absent mindedly to trace the shadow of Kara’s kisses on her lips. She had surprised them both, thinking about it now she remembers clearly she had indeed initiated the kiss. She knew she had an unusual affection towards Kara before. She has to admit now that she may have a little more than friendly feeling towards her even before the kiss.  She thought it’s a little bit of a cliché situation right after she met Kara the first time. The shy girl stammering as she introduced herself, the bubbly smile, the non-stop fiddling of her glasses, Lena thought it was cute. And she couldn’t quite pinpoint when she exactly opened her heart for this incredibly lovable person. Maybe exactly from that first moment they met? Or was it that time when she invited Kara to her gala party? No, maybe that time when Kara finally agreed with Lena about the alien vs. human issue, Kara had allowed herself to see the matter through Lena’s eyes and she understood. It doesn’t matter though, what matter is how Kara seamlessly seeped into her life so effortlessly.

Growing up a Luthor, Lena couldn’t allow herself the leisure of being in a ‘non-mutual’ relationship. Be it personal, friendship, family, or any relation in general. It’s all business, a trade where the Luthors must gain. Now, not only she had shattered every sinister prejudice against the Luthor, she also makes friends with their greatest enemy, the Krypton wonder, the Superhero, in her case, Supergirl.  And along with it, she had let herself be swept away in the whirlwind of energy that is Kara Danvers. Who’s been there since she first stepped into the shoes of giant Luthor Corp and changed it into her own brand of L-Corp. Thinking about the feud between Superman and Luthor brought her mind smack dab onto Supergirl and all the feeling she evoked in her. In fact,  pursuing Supergirl’s help had brought her and Kara closer. She can’t dismiss her attraction towards Supergirl despite the heavy pull she has with Kara. Her musing was interrupted when her phone buzzed and a new text message icon with Kara’s number popped in. 

 _“Dying to kiss you”_ It reads. A surge of warmth fills her stomach and her heart beats the familiar rhyme as she texted back “ _XO-XO”_ and giggled to herself.

Meanwhile at CatCo, Kara reads the reply grinning and resisted the urge to just flew and claim the kisses directly from their source. 

***

Maggie and Alex are standing around another body with condition exactly the same as the previous one, death by exsanguination. The body was found in a park by a local while she jogged around the neighborhood early in the morning. The jogger informs them she was running idly on the dirt path when she noticed something suspicious near the bushes. At first sight she thought it was a dog lying on the ground and probably hurt but when she got closer she found the dead body instead.

As Alex process the scene where the body was found, she noticed there’s blood on the male’s body and on the ground, indicating it is possible that it might be the killing site. Unlike previous victim with neat twin puncture on their neck, this one looked a bit messy. The neck was slightly tore but the path of twin bite marks possibly from the canines are there. The victim also fully clothed. 

“What do you think?” Maggie said next to her.

“Two bodies in a week and the death wound looked messy as if the killer is in a hurry – or  they simply don’t have the patience to be neat like before. Definitely escalating”

Maggie nodded her resignment. “Could use my partner right now, this kind of investigation needs interrogations”

“What do you mean”

“Ah, Sara is only a temporary partner. The department allowed her to work on her ongoing case which is why she’s not here with me” Maggie explained. “Will be more safe and efficient to do it with a partner that’s all. You don’t know what you may stumble upon on the streets”.

As their field analysts wrapped up their reports both team ready to left the scene. Alex started turning towards hers when Maggie gently grabbed her arm and she stopped but not looking at Maggie. Maggie noticed the look on Alex’s face and her heart lurched in pain. She wanted to say sorry, but what good would that bring. She messed up, again. All because she doesn’t have the confidence to make Alex happy. Alex didn’t utter a word and so was Maggie when she let her go.  

Back again at the DEO, Alex joined Hank and both enters the console room. Winn summed up all the information they have on the murder.

“They’re investigating background so far. Trying to find more clues. They found ID card belonged to the victim, and some sort of exclusive club member card. But its all leg work really, Police already on it, I’m sure you and detective Maggie will work better together” Hank said.

“No witness whatsoever?”

“No, not at the time of murder or near the location. But that’s why you need more background info leading to the event” Winn provided. “Sorry, can’t work the whizz out of this one, my very excellent computer skill won’t be much help for now”.

“Mr. Schott you can try profiling the suspects with alien database too. We know it moves fast and seeks blood” Hank commanded and Winn nodded as he turned and starts processing information on his screens.

***

Somewhere in the City’s underground. A mysterious figure moved under the shadows, it stopped momentarily as the figure pressed their body against a wall right at the end of a corner. The figure stuck out their head tentatively and looked to their right where a movement caught passing. The figure is tall with slender build only hinted by the dark cloak they’re wearing. Their face hidden beneath the heavy hood. The figure crossed the short corridor, climbing up on a narrow stairs that leads to an only passageway. The figure follow through as they hear running steps ahead. At the end of the short corridors, it spotted another figure it’s after as the other figure were about to open a door.

“Stop right there!” The first figure yelled. The voice of a man, as he started running towards the other figure.

“Stay out of my way or you will end up like your friend” A female voice this time as the other figure replied before she opened the door and stepped outside quickly, but not before she let out a sneer towards the man chasing her, showing a gleaming set of fangs.

The man, who had stopped abruptly, continued his pursue and move with speed so fast he arrived at the door just seconds before the woman disappear behind it. He did not think further and just moved pass the door but before he could follow the woman, he grunted in pain when he felt a burning sensation on his arm being exposed to the sunlight, unprotected by his robe. He drew back quickly and peered outside where he spotted the woman running towards an alley, who then disappear again behind the building next to it. The man gasped when he touched the burnt skin on his arms which by then already started to heal. He sighed heavily and then moved to trace his way back where he had found the other women before, crouching over a body. A dead, bloodless body of a female. Or so he thought. But as he stepped closer to the body he noticed  the slight twitching from her fingers. He crouched next to her and starts looking for signs she’s still alive. He felt on the carotid artery just below the part where it had been ripped. There is no more blood gushing out of the vein but there is faint pulse down under the internal carotid vein just underneath the larger one. He looked to the unconscious woman’s face sorrowfully.

“Forgive me human, but I would not allow another mistake” He reached a hand and spread his palm over the woman’s mouth and squeezed as he used his thumb and index fingers to pinch on her nose, effectively blocking her airways.  There was no struggle at all, but the body now limp, lifeless. The man stood and was contemplating over his next move when suddenly three men in uniforms stormed in.

“Do not move!!’ Maggie barked. The man stood still as she shouted another command “Hands in the air!!”

He didn’t raise his hands but subtlety glance to another entrance passage on his right.

“Hands in the air where I can see them!!” The first officer standing closer to Maggie yelled again with his weapon aimed. The second also has a weapon aimed in one hand while the other reached to his shoulder where he speaks into what the mysterious man figure as a communication device. As the officer started reporting in about the situation, the mysterious man took that split second to move in a blurry speed towards the other entrance.  Maggie shot at him and started pursuing as the other barked another report and request of backups as he confirmed they are dealing with inhuman and then follow in pursue after briefly examining the body lying on the ground, leaving the second officer to secure the murder scene as he waits for backups.

The mysterious man continues running ahead, following the curves and paths the underground tunnel led him into. As he got further the path narrowing and he couldn’t find any more doors or openings, the damp air starts to feel suffocating. He can feel the need to replenish his body, as he feel he’s getting weaker by the passing times, and he couldn’t focus his senses on anything. But last couple of days has been disaster, the moment he chose to succumb to killing for nourishment. He willed his body, determined to find other way to replenish later. He had been running on normal speed, he could hear people running closer and closer behind him when at last he spotted ladder going up one wall. He’s just about to ascend when the female in uniform caught up and fired at him. One bullet hit him on the back of his leg and he wailed in anger.

“Leave human!!” Turning  back his head, he growled “And you shall live”. His face now pale as the moonlight and his fang teeth elongated. Eyes glowing red as he speaks.

The officer had just caught up to Maggie and briefly taken aback by the the change  on the man’s face but then aimed his own gun and start shooting. The man move with speed, dodging few bullets but more than once letting them hit him square where the impacts only halted his movement with backward tugs as he remains moving forward, he grabbed the male officer by the neck and squeezed as he lift him hanging off a few inches from the ground. Maggie emptied her magazine on the man and watched as the back of the man’s cloak soaked with blood. There’s a sickening sound of cracking neck before her fellow police officer’s body hit the ground. The man turned towards her then, slowly, deliberately taunting her as he stepped closer baring his fangs but his malnourished body took another effort and swayed before his focus comes back.

Maggie tries pulling the trigger again but she ran out of bullet. She jumped forward sending a flying punch aimed at his head but he ducked and bent his knees as he took one step backward and avoided Maggie’s attack. Maggie realized the vulnerable position she’s in as she was too close while the momentum of her hand still going forward. Maggie predicted the move but she couldn’t react fast enough to avoid it. The man sends his knee up and hit Maggie on the gut, sending her sprawling backward, hitting the wall before the ground. She felt the pain as she struggle to stand back up. The man took large steps towards her and grabbed Maggie by her lapels, Maggie uses both her forearms shifting upwards, instantly releasing her from his clutches followed by two rapid gut punch and then a kick to his stomach. The man staggered back, but managed retaliation in form of a back hand that hit Maggie so forcefully her body spins with it. Kneeling on the ground, Maggie could see he is struggling with his stamina and then quickly she scanned their surroundings. She spotted extra gun clipped to the back of one of the officer lying on the ground. As her eyes shifted back to the man, she knew he had read her intention and so she move fast, rolling forward intending to grab the weapon but the  man moved faster as he stepped on her hand just when she was about to reach the gun.

Maggie gasped in pain as he grabbed her again and pull her up standing. She swayed dizzily, she can see the glistening pair of fangs, the panic rises in her but she froze. Not from fear, as if her body responded to a call from this creature in front of her. Grabbing Maggie by the back of her head, his intent obvious, but before he could sunk his fangs in two more bullets hits him on his back and he growled on agony.

“Let her go!!”

Alex commanded as soon as she arrived at the scene. DEO and the special police unit Maggie with, had quickly responded to the call when the first officer reported inhuman sighting with matching descriptions to that of the mysterious man seen walking away from the scene of a murder a few nights ago. She had heard the gunshots when she and the rest of police’s officers sent as backups reached the scene where the body was found and the first officer there reported the situation.

Maggie jolted from her dazed state, saw the figure standing against the only source of light in the tunnel. Maggie could only see Alex’s silhouette but she knew it was her. Gun at the ready, legs slightly spread. On the brink of her awareness, Maggie thought she saw a fleeting image of avenging angel hovering above Alex’s silhouette.

“Alex” She whispered breathlessly as her knees gave up first and she dropped to the ground.

The rest of the men caught up and quickly surrounded the man. His labored breathing gave away his otherwise menacing look.

“Step away from her slowly” Alex continued, gritting her teeth as she speaks. The man stepped back.

“Sir you will come with us to answer a few questions regarding your whereabouts a few nights ago”

“You don’t know what you are up against”

“Then come with us and help us understand” She goaded, her eyes fell on Maggie’s still body on the ground. If she can get Maggie out of here and the rest of her teams intact without firing any more bullets, she will do it. Even if she have to use all of her will power to stop herself emptying her automatic’s into this creature.

The man, summoning his last ounce of strength turned towards Alex and launches himself with both hands shot forward and claws open. With movement born from reflex Alex pulled the trigger and released 3 consecutive shots aimed to the man’s chest rendering him stop mid jump and hit the ground sprawling. She quickly moved to where Maggie was lying on the ground, cradling her face in one palm, and enclosing her body in the other arm.

“Maggie!” She tapped her cheek lightly. Seeing no responses, she called again, feeling her own eyes suddenly hot from fighting the tears that could have easily fall since the moment she saw Maggie’s battered body.

“Maggie! – Please!” Her voice trembled, but then she felt a grip on her upper arm where Maggie’s hand had clutched.

Maggie’s eyes fluttered open and slowly her vision came to focus on the face so close to hers.

“Alex” She croaked. “My hero” A soft fleeting smile spread across her lips before she falls back unconscious. Alex held her close as she waits for the medics.

***

Maggie, along with the man was taken to CEO facility where they were treated. Maggie had suffered mild concussion and bruises on her torso but she wasn’t in danger. On the other hand, the suspect were gone under intensive unit where the medics  initially screen him for his origin, and after few amount of blood transfusion the suspect showed miraculous healing process so they sent him to be secured in the other wing with higher security and further observation.

“The medics couldn’t find his origin initially, but after they ran DNA check with the database they found match” Winn explained to the trio.

“So they’ve been here before, on earth” Hank suggested.

“Yes” Winn confirmed. “He comes from a planet called Kura’a. A planet not from our galaxy, they have two suns and three orbital moons. In fact, the Kura’anian evolved in such a way where the sun light or specifically UV light is lethal to them” Winn’s expression changed to that of excitement “And hear this – “ He started as he read from the screen of his tablet. “Kura’anian have developed enhanced senses and physical strength. They were noted for having enhanced hearing, night vision, strong sense of smell. They also releases chemical from their sweat, much like human with our pheromone. But theirs have more strong effect to the point where person affected by this alien pheromone might succumb to Kura’anian will”

“Like being compelled” Alex voiced her opinion.

“Probably, very much like it” Winn agreed. “Now, they need massive amount of Ferrous Sulfate to maintain their physiology” He continued. “These compound is naturally found back on their planet, plenty of them from the atmosphere and food grown from ferrous sulfate rich soil. Without these in their system, they become weak and finally leads to death”

Winn sweeps glances towards the trio, looking tentatively at Hank before he speaks. “Here’s where the vampire theory starts” He paused for the effect. “On earth, these compound exists in various state of hydration, it can be found in food, mostly meat as heme-iron, Although ferrous sulfate can also be a by product of steel manufacturing but they mostly exist as green crystal and we take them as supplement”

“Blood supplement” Supergirl added.

“Yes. It helps forming red blood cells and carrying nutrition throughout our system, most notably oxygen. It’s the only thing that can explain the killing by exanguination”

“So, turns out vampires are just another alien” Muttered Alex. “I’m going to go question the Kura’anian” She said as she heads out the room.

Alex didn’t question the Kura’anian right away. Instead, she went visiting Maggie on medical wing. She enters the room where Maggie was reclining on the bed, with headrest set high on her back.

“There’s my hero” Maggie said cheerfully just before Alex crossed the room and went straight into Maggie’s embrace.

“If that supposed to make me feel better, it doesn’t work” Alex murmured against her neck. “On the other hand, since this is your second brush with death I’m hoping to be kissed and finally be accepted, again” She joked, a sad smile on her face as she removes herself and looked at Maggie.

Maggie, a forlorn look on her face. Her brain recalled when Sara visited her earlier that morning.

_“Got knocked up pretty bad huh” Sara said with playful smile “Sorry I wasn’t with you, got caught up with another case”_

_“It’s fine, I know your situation” Maggie replied nonchalantly. “Luckily, Alex was there” she added._

_Moments passed before Sara sucks in a quick breath and speak again. “She’s suffering, you know that?”_

_Maggie looked towards her, her face is unreadable mask. Sara continues._

_“I know this is not my place to say, what’s with we’re partner only for few weeks but – “ Sara shrugged and continued “I think I’m speaking for myself. I can see you have strong feeling for Alex. And to be honest, just between us girls, I find it really hard not to like her”_

_Maggie’s brow twitched slightly at this. It’s easy to see how Sara is clearly attracted to Alex. But to hear it from her admitting it forthright is a different case. She felt uncomfortable knowing it._

_“When the universe give you love, you don’t run away from it”_

_“I’m not running away with anything”_

_“Well, that’s what it looks like” Sara followed her comment without missing a beat._

_“I’m afraid I’ll be a disappointment to her. She’s so – Perfect, so – beautiful”_

_“She’s still here, and she’s been crying”_

_“I’m afraid, she’s going to wake up one day and feel like she wants something more, that I am not the person she thought I was” Maggie continued in a soft voice “She will leave me then, I will never be ready for that”_

_“Nobody will ever be ready. But if you keep like this both of you suffers regardless”_

_Maggie had fell silent._

_“Stop being a pussy and make her happy, or someone else will” Sara didn’t worry her word sounded a little bit like a challenge. She knew Maggie needed the push. She didn’t wait for Maggie to respond, casted a knowing glance towards her and left the room._

“I don’t know what I ever did right to deserve you” Maggie started, a tentative smile on her lips. “I knew I started with you wrong” By this time Alex is sitting on the chair next to the bed as Maggie pushes herself up on a sitting position. “I keep telling myself, if something ever go wrong we’ll end up hurting ourselves. Or worse, I hurt you” Maggie sighed softly through her nose, she lifted a hand and cups Alex’s cheek “But nothing hurts more than being apart from you, when I know that we can be together. I realize that now” She caresses Alex’s cheek with her thumb and continues. “Thank you, being so strong for the both of us. When I was being a coward –  ”

“No” Alex places her hand on top of Maggie’s. “You are strong. In fact, both our feeling is too strong for me just to be ignored. Maggie, I have never feel anything like this before” She pulls both Maggie’s hands in hers. “When you pushed me away, again – “ Frowning as she speaks, the corner of her lips  pursed hesitantly at her own words and then continued “It was different, because this time I feel like I can see you, how you feel about me, I can feel it. And that’s why I’m so confused about why you’re doing it” She smiled softly. “But at the same time you convinced me, that my heart is in the right hands”

Maggie pulled Alex by her chin and kisses her deeply. There were no words that could describe how she felt then. How she hate herself for giving a bad start at something so beautiful between the both of them. If she thought having the job being constantly face to face with death had opened her mind and heart for Alex before, she realized she was wrong. Living without Alex is worse.

 

***

The Kura’anian who had been transferred to a medical facility with higher security is contained in an isolated room, fortified with UV light bars on four corners. Alex, Hank and Supergirl stood facing him as he sit on a single chair without a table. He was free off any restraint. Suffice to assume he wouldn’t make it very far if he try to do anything dangerous. The UV bars will make sure of it.

Alex noticed the pale greyish skin on his long tapered fingers. Now that his face isn’t hidden underneath his hood, his features are very sharp with defined jaw. From the buzz cut hair framing a very rectangular face, high forehead, down to the deep set of golden brown eyes. His fangs invisible at the moment, previous probes revealed they are retractable. He isn’t the beautiful creature many vampire books describes, but one might consider his look alone is intimidating, literally.

“What happened” Hank started. “How did you get here? Start with a name”

“Me and my companion were sent to space as part of sentry routines” He answered. “I am Lah Ta’al, and my companion Vah Ru’ahn”  

“You’re not alone here?” Supergirl asked, standing next to Hank with her fists bunched on her hips.

“I am now” He answered, eyes dropping to the floor for a moment before he continues “Our ship were knocked off course by a space storm, where we crashed on earth. We were lucky of course as the sun had.

“Then where is this female companion of yours?” She continued.

“How do you know his companion is a female?” Alex looked at Supergirl as she asked curiously.

“I just remember something random, my mother used to tell a tale about space wanderers that despise the light, and they have sort of a gender tag on their names. Every male has the ‘Lah’ where the female has ‘Vah’ before their names” She explained, and then continued “Is it true?”

“Yes, my companion is female. If that is what you’re asking”

“Where is she now?” Hank asked.

“She was killed” Was the only answer. “I was hunting down her murderer when you cornered me in that tunnel” He said as he looked towards Alex.

“We have three victim now, all died by exsanguinations. Did you killed them?” Hank decided to cut into the chase.

“It was a mistake” Ta’al answered. “When we impacted on earth, we were both injured and needed to replenish. Back in our home planet we get all the resources for that. We never have to kill. Ru’ahn condition is so bad, she gradually lost to her basic instinct. To survive. We knew the only fast source of iron is in the human blood. We decided to hunt, separately. I drained a male human while she, apparently got herself a female. Ru’ahn was a rookie in training. We always paired for sentry course. She knew we had to kill them, our fangs contained chemical that could transfer onto the victims, turning them into what we called Sanguini, a hybrid of our strength and physical ability and the victims own genomes”

“Like a mutation?”

“Yes, and thus they varied in each species. The Sanguini that killed Ru’ahn walked out from that tunnel completely unaffected by sunlight. Different case with us”

“How did the woman managed to kill your friend?”

“She hesitated, it would have been her first  kill. I told you we never have to kill just to replenish our strength. Instead, she argued that we can use the human to navigate this world. At least to understands the basics, and to try finding other means to survive without killing humans. So the human turned, into Sanguini. Your second victim was her first prey. It was a mess, and we could not control her. Specially after she knows the sunlight is lethal to us but not her” His eyes fixed on a spot somewhere in the corner of the room for a lengthy seconds before he continued. “Ru’ahn mistake was telling the Sanguini that she is not immortal like us unless she drank the blood of her creator. We are nocturnal beings, we slept mostly during the days. She caught us by surprise. And by then we were getting weaker from the anemic condition”

“What about the last victim in the tunnel”

“Her victim too” He answered shortly, not planning on giving the detail that he had found the last victim barely alive but he had to make sure that she will not turn into another Sanguini.

“Give us her name” Hank demanded “The Sanguini”

“She introduced herself as Kathryn” Ta’al replied. “

*** 

 

 

***

 

As the trio left the room, Hank and Alex joined Winn in the console room to start the hunt for the Sanguini while Supergirl excused herself to get back at CatCo. Well, at least initially. She was flying over the city when her eyes caught the L-Corp office building in the distance and Lena came into mind. She couldn’t resist the temptation even though she had no excuse at all, as to why Supergirl is going to see Lena Luthor. While her brain processed the million excuses she could conjure up, she already found herself slowly descend onto Lena’s office balcony.

Lena was taking a break from her work and decided to read when she heard the swooshing sound before it was confirmed by the familiar landing thud. Her heart still does the dances and she hates it. She turned around and saw Supergirl on her balcony and she didn’t think the Maid of Might looked out of place there, at all. She repressed her urge to suck in more air into her lungs before she greeted. “Supergirl!” Smiling enthusiastically as she gets up from her chair.

“Hi, Lena” Supergirl greeted back, smiling brightly as she notice the fine arched eyebrows, the curves of Lena’s mouth, the slight tilt of her chin. The regal way Lena carry herself would put royals to shame, she thought before she let herself lost in Lena’s brilliant eyes.

Lena on her part, didn’t miss the look in Supergirl’s eyes. And again she hated the fact that even though she is well aware of her feelings for Kara, she still can’t resist whatever it is that she feels tethering between her and Supergirl.

“I know you said this door isn’t an entrance” Supergirl started awkwardly “But – “

“It’s okay, Its not like I’ll have Supergirl walking into floor office and then up in elevator” Lena said jokingly, hand gesturing to the elevator outside of her office.

Supergirl noticed the book Lena’s holding. “You read poetry?”

Lena smiled shyly as she lifted the book and said “I was just taking a break, its just a light reading. But yes, I do love poetry”

Supergirl looked at her with new admiration. “I don’t really understand poetry” She said softly. “I admire people who can assemble words that touches people where the actual physical touch couldn’t”

“I always thought, a poet must have had  huge emotional well that they would shed tears just by walking amid morning fogs and feeling sunrays ripping holes through it” She placed the book on the table.

“Owh, you wear it” Supergirl eyes caught the bracelet on Lena’s wrist.

Lena’s hand moved and touch said bracelet. “Yes, Thank you – Oh! I didn’t pushed the button by accident didn’t I?” She said, looking surprised.

“Oh no! You didn’t” Supergirl reassured her. Sucking up breath as she found herself suddenly lacking words to say.

“It means a lot, you know” Lena said smiling at her.

Supergirl smiled back, happily.

“So, is there anything I can help you with?” Lena said grinning. She summoned Kara’s brilliant smile into her mind, trying to tame her heart.

“Ah – “ Supergirl stumbled on her excuse “Yes, err .. If you – maybe – have, uhm – have you ever heard of ancient alien race called Kura’a?”  

Tilting her head slightly, Lena appeared to think before she replied “I don’t think so” Shaking her head as she continued “Although many of my brother’s technology deal with aliens I don’t think I ever heard of it. Of course, obviously I haven’t read all of his project, so – “ She shrugged. “What about it?”

“Just collecting info for the DEO, maybe if we know more about this race we’ll know how to find them”

“Why are you looking for them?”

“Its not really the alien itself whom we’re looking. They turn human into a bloodsucking creature” Supergirl said with her hands quoting the air. “A sanguini, a turned human”

“What? – Like vampires? – How?"

“When they bite, their fangs releases special chemical fluid not only infecting human, but also excite them. Much like what serotonin would do to human physiology”

“Wow”

“Yeah” Supergirl sighed through her nose. Awkward silence stretched between them and she pressed her lips together, thinking about how she would have kissed Lena senseless had it was Kara the reporter who’s standing here right now instead of Supergirl. She didn’t realize her eyes had fixed on Lena’s lips.

“I’m sure the DEO have all the resources to find this Sanguini” Lena said and quickly turned, hiding her flushed cheeks.

“Yes.” Supergirl blinked rapidly, aware that she had been caught staring at Lena’s mouth and cleared her throat awkwardly. “I better be going”

Lena nodded while Supergirl walking out of the office and just before she stepped out, Lena called.

“Supergirl?”

Supergirl turned towards her.

“Please be careful out there”

Supergirl smiled broadly, nodded and flew upward, intended to stop at home first before going to Catco.

As she walked into her place, Sara was in.

“Hey” Kara cheerily greeted.

“Hey” Sara greeted back while continues she sorting her weaponries and packs them into a small bag.

“Whoa, off to leash fury somewhere?” Kara asked, chuckling at the range of small throwing weapons from shurikens, mini throwing blades and other weapons she couldn’t mention. “Those poor villain” She snorted a laugh.

“Yeps, and I really wish Alex is here because my friends is here and its time for me to leave your universe” She said smiling.

“Oh? – “ Kara responded, a little bit surprised.

Sara joined Kara on the couch and sit next to her as the other girl opened and read into her buzzing phone, a splitting grin on her face.

Sara smirked before she said “Does she know?”

“Huh?” Kara looked at Sara dumbfounded.

“Does Miss foxy know your other not so smooshy alias?” Sara asked again.

“No. Of course not”

“Of course” Sara nodded back and forth, thinking before she continued. “Please tell me you realize she seem to have a little more than friendly feeling towards Supergirl too”

“No, I don’t think – “  Kara said, brows bunched together.

“Okay, I’m just saying. Either way, you have to make sure who’s the one she wants to be with. Specially if you two decided to – “ Sara looked at Kara funnily. “You know – “ She wiggled her eyebrows.

“What?! Sara !!” Kara blushed furiously.

“I’m serious, don’t you think she deserve to know?” Sara said, still laughing.

“No, I’ll worry about that later”

“It’s looking for trouble, especially if you cant keep your eyes off her while your’e wearing the suit”

“What? How do you – “

 Sara snorted a laugh “I didn’t, but you just confirmed it”

“ugh.. “

Sara stood up and grabbed her bag. Kara also stood and hugs Sara.

“Thank you for letting me stay at your place” Sara said.

“No problem. And I must thank you instead, for helping find Lena the other day”

Sara shrugged nonchalantly after they depart. “Take care Supergirl” She smiled.

“You too”

“Owh, and please tell Alex that – “ She bit her bottom lip “Never mind” Her hand made a dismissal gesture before she finally turned, walked to the door, waves at Kara over her shoulder and disappeared behind the door.

 

***


End file.
